Gravity Rises: Season One
by UranusDuck77
Summary: Fraternal twins Mabel and Dipper Pines are in for an unexpected winter when they're sent up north from Piedmont, California to spend their winter break at their Great Uncle Ford's place in Gravity Rises, Oregon. Dipper and Mabel's roles are swapped, as well Pacifica and Gideon's. Stanley is the missing brother while Ford's the winter caretaker for the twins. AU created by Neluak.
1. Tourist Trapped

_**Title: Tourist Trapped**_

 _ **(Authors note: Hey everyone! So this fanfiction is basically my take on the Gravity Rises AU created by Nelauk. Before anyone decides to complain, please note that this fanfiction IS basically like the actual series itself episode-wise, all I will be doing is re-writing each episode with the Gravity Rises twist to it. I'm aware that many things are different in this AU (ex. Mabel and Dipper aren't as close, Fiddleford along with other characters are working in a secret society to get revenge on the Pines' family, Pacifica's much more psychopathic**_ _,_ _ **Gideon and Pacifica are Bill's accomplices) Even though these ideas are undoubtedly awesome, my plan for this is to basically keep the same episodes we see in canon, just with this setting and characters. Just for the record, Soos is replaced by Melody here and vice versa, while Fiddleford is still the same. Mabel and Dipper don't know about the basement, nor the portal.)**_

 _ **Any italic/bold text is Mabel's narration (with the exception of any author notes.) Enjoy!)**_

* * *

 _ **Ah, winter break...**_

The white flakes of snow fell from the sky in a abstract pattern, dotting the ground beneath it in a crisp blanket of white. Despite the fact it was snowing, the sun still continued to shine strong, brightening up the afternoon sky, as the sleepy Oregon town burst to life with dozens of citizens doing Christmas shopping and hanging up decorations.

"Would you like to hang up the Christmas lights instead?"

"Sure, Hank."

 _ **A time for leisure,**_ ** _recreation, and taking 'er easy... unless you're me._**

A snow-covered sign reading "Welcome to Gravity Rises" was instantly smashed, a snow cart bursting a hole through it, screams coming from it as it fell from the high cliff. An enormous creature soon followed, knocking down a couple of trees as it chased after the cart restlessly.

A boy sitting on the passengers side in the snow cart turned around, eyes widening in fear as the large shadow of the figure hovered over them.

"It's getting closer!" He yelled, triggering his sister to press her foot harder on the pedal. Due to the increased speed, the cart then slipped on ice, causing it to fly upwards and spin a few times. As it made contact with the ground, the boy bolted his hand over his mouth to prevent himself for puking, while the girl remained focused on driving.

 _ **My name is Mabel. The boy about to puke is my brother Dipper. You may be wondering what we're doing in a snow cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror.**_

To the twins dismay, the monster then grabbed a snow-covered pine tree, throwing it right into their direction, causing Dipper to yelp as the tree flew right above them.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed, as the tree tumbled in front of them, blocking their path. That was enough to send Mabel off her concentration, and the two screamed in fear as they quickly approached the fallen tree.

 ** _Rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation. Let's rewind. It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air for the winter break. They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Rises, Oregon, to stay at our great-uncle Ford's place in the woods._**

Dipper enthusiastically placed his comic books in a messy pile on his bed, as he eagerly turned to face his twin.

"This attic is amazing!" He exclaimed, noticeably impressed. He then raised up his hands, which had large splinters sticking out of them, "Check out all my splinters!"

Mabel didn't respond, but slowly backed her way towards her bed, taking in her surroundings. Upon hearing a goat sound, she instantly turned around, only to come face-to-face with one on her bed.

"Annd, there's a goat on my bed." She commented, her mouth morphing into a frown as she lowered her brow. Her brother then walked over, smiling wide at the sight of the goat.

"Hey, friend." He said, as the goat leaned it's head and began chewing on his shirt sleeve. "Oh!" Dipper responded, his voice mixed with surprise and enthusiasm. "Yes, you can keep chewing on my shirt! Haha!"

Mabel frowned, as her brother continued to giggle.

 _ **My brother tended to look on the bright side of things.**_

"Yaay! Snooow!" Dipper laughed, as he rolled down a hill of snow, his snow pants and coat getting drenched. He passed by Mabel, who was sitting near a tree, clearly annoyed as a pile of snow dropped from the branch onto her, wrecking her notepad and drenching her hair.

 ** _But I was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings..._**

Mabel sighed, getting up from the tree, murmuring to herself as she brushed off the snow that was making her shiver. Hearing a noise, she then snapped her head into the direction, only to see her Great Uncle Ford standing outside of the shack, clearly searching for something as he took notes in his notepad.

 _ **And then there was our Great Uncle Ford. He hadn't acknowledged us much since we arrived, as he's clearly pre-occupied with his work, but I wasn't complaining. As well as having his own laboratory in the basement where he studied all sorts of the things that go on in this town, he also ran a museum where he show cased his findings and evidence of the supernatural. The downside? He ran a gift shop as well, and guess who had to work there...**_

Mabel sighed, sweeping the dusty floor, as Dipper bounced around excitedly as he looked around the shop, clearly amazed by all of the things that were in there. Just as he reached out for large eyeball, Ford approached, slapping his hand downward before he could touch it.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He said, his voice mixed with shock and restriction,"Don't touch that! It's extremely dangerous!"

Dipper frowned as he moved his hand to rub it, his hand stinging strokes of pain from the impact of the slap as Ford walked away.

"I don't know why it was even in here..." The man muttered under his breath, walking out of the gift shop.

 _ **It looked like it was gonna be the same, boring routine all winter. Until one fateful day...**_

Dipper bobbled up from behind a desk shelf in the gift shop, his mouth plastered with a huge smile across it.

"She's looking at it! She's looking at it!" Dipper exclaimed, watching a short brown haired girl from afar, who unraveled a small white paper.

"Uh..." The girl said, clearly uncomfortable, as she read the note out-loud. "Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely? Wha-" She added, putting the note down as she looked around.

"I rigged it!" Dipper exclaimed, just as another voice behind him triggered him to turn around.

"Dipper, I know you're going through your whole "Creepily Interested in Girls" phase..." She commented, spraying a bottle of disinfectant on a jar, proceeding to wipe it with a towl, "but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the "crazy" part."

"Whaaaat?" Dipper responded, blowing a raspberry. "Come on, Mabel! This is our first winter away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic winter romance!"

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with _every_ girl you meet?" Mabel added, a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Mock all you want, sister, but I got a good feeling about this winter." Dipper responded, eyes closing in confidence as he placed his hands on his hips, "I wouldn't be surprised if the woman of my dreams walked through that door right now."

To Dipper's dismay, Great Uncle Ford suddenly walked through the museum passage, causing Dipper to recoil in disgust as Mabel erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright." Ford commented, straightening out his ruffled lab coat. "It's starting to snow, but the weather isn't too bad. I need someone to go hang up these signs in the forest."

"Not it!" Mabel and Dipper cried in unison, as a woman hammering a broken nail turned to face the family, "Uh, also not it."

"Nobody asked you, Melody." Ford responded, clearly agitated.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that." Melody added, taking a bite from her chocolate bar.

Ford sighed, as he turned to face a tall teen dressed in black, a noticeable stitched heart emblem across his black sweater. He seemed pretty relaxed, reading some magazine, his feet on the Gift Shop counters desk as he leaned backward in the small stool.

"Robbie, I need you to put up these signs!" Ford called out to the lethargic teenager, who didn't even turn to look at him.

Robbie stretched his arm out in response, pretending to grab the signs, flicking his hands slowly, "I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh..."

"I'd fire all of you if I could..." Ford muttered, turning to face his great niblings and the handywoman, who was munching away on her chocolate bar as she continued working, humming to herself.

"All right, let's make it... " Ford announced, his gaze landing on Mabel, "you."

Ford pointed to Mabel, who shook her head in dismay. "Aw, what? Great Uncle Ford, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched."

Ford's expression stiffened with a mix of uneasiness, but he quickly covered the act with a grunt. "Ugh, this again..."

"I'm telling you!" Mabel called out, raising her voice, "something weird is going on in this town! You should know better then anyone else!"

Ford sighed, his hand on his face as he raised out his other arm. "Look, kid, if there's anything unnatural happening in the forest I would know about it. I can assure you won't find anything beyond a few frozen squirrels in there."

Mabel raised her hand up to protest, but was quickly shut down as Ford tossed her the signs and a hammer.

"Come on, quit being so paranoid, and go hang these up before the weather worsens!" He instructed, as Mabel sighed and headed for the gift shop door.

* * *

"Ugh, Great Uncle Ford..." Mabel muttered, hammering up a sign on a tree. The winter wind blew harshly against her pale face, causing her to shut her eyes closed as she walked forward, placing a nail on another tree as she hit it with the hammer. "Nobody ever believes anything I say."

 _Bang!_

Mabel's eyes widened in response, as she froze in place. Trembling, she raised up the hammer again, lowering her head closer to the tree, giving it another two good hits.

 _Bang! Bang!_

A hollow noise came from the tree, and it sounded far too unnatural. She searched around for a button, her eyes landing on a peek of metal bar that was covered in snow, attached to the tree, shimmering as the noon sun glowed on it.

Rapidly, before her hands froze to death, she launched her hand on the snow lever, surprisingly pulling it down with ease, as a small trapdoor in the center of the tree flew open, the snow covering it flying everywhere.

The girl curiously looked inside, seeing a mechanical box with two control switches on it. She began toying around with the switches, suddenly hearing a shake behind her, snapping her head backwards at the seems.

A metallic square ditch was behind her, a bunch of snow caved in from when she opened it. Mabel digged through the snow, feeling a soft and moist surface. Once getting a firm grasp on the object, she pulled it out, her hand shivering as the last of the snow fell off it, revealing a golden shriveled six-fingered hand, with the number three on it.

It was a book.

"What the?" Mabel mumbled, opening the book to the first page, picking up a monocle that was inside. The "property of" part was torn off, but Mabel simply ignored this, flipping to the next page.

"It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Rises, Oregon." Mabel read aloud in shock, flipping through the pages, "What is all this?"

She suddenly stopped at an eerie page with a big "TRUST NO ONE" written across it, intriguing her to read further, "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before _he_ finds it. Remember: in Gravity Rises, there is no one you can trust." She read aloud, facing upward.

"No one you can trust..." She repeated, staring blankly ahead of her.

"HALLO!"

Mabel screamed in response, fumbling with the journal, catching it before it pummeled into the snow. Catching her breath, she quickly tore her long coat open, stuffing the journal inside of it.

"What'cha readin', some nerd thing?" The voice said again. As Mabel began to calm down, she realized it was only her brother, Dipper.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" Mabel responded, still left in shock.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" Dipper imitated, straining his voice to be high pitched, proceeding to laugh afterwards. "What? Are you actually _not_ gonna show me?"

Mabel sighed, as she pulled the journal back out of her coat, just as a goat began to nibble on it's corner immediately.

"Uhhh..." She responded, glancing at the goat, "Let's go somewhere private."

* * *

"It's amazing! Great Uncle Ford said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Rises has this secret dark side!" Mabel exclaimed, flipping to a page and showing it to Dipper, who's expression grew enthusiastic.

"Whoa! Shut. Up!" Dipper exclaimed, playfully shoving his sister backwards.

"And get this!" Mabel exclaimed, "after a certain point, the pages just... stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared."

 _Ding Dong!_

Mabel's expression quickly morphed into confusion, as she looked around briefly before facing her brother. "Who's that?"

"Well, time to spill the beans!" Dipper responded, as he knocked over an empty can of beans on the coffee table. "Whoop. Beans. This boy's got a date! Woot woot!"

Dipper giggled, falling backwards into the chair, as Mabel raised her eyebrow at him.

"Let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone, you already found a girlfriend?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLLE!" Dipper responded, tugging his arms into his sleeves as he started flailing them around. The doorbell rang again, as Dipper froze and hopped off the chair, "Oh. Coming!"

As Dipper left the room, Mabel hopped onto the chair, pulling out the journal as she began to read from it again. Suddenly, she heard large boots clanking the ground and noticed the "employees only" door swing open, following Ford who entered the room.

"Oh, hello Mabel. What are you reading there?" He greeted her, just as she fumbled the journal closed and shoved it back into her coat. Ford seemed pretty pre-occupied, his focus on the fish tank, fortunately giving her time to pull out a different book off the coffee table.

"Oh! I was just catching up on, uh... Esoteric Physics?" Mabel responded, as Ford joined beside her. "That's an intriguing book," He commented, "excellent coverage on advanced physics."

"Hey, family! Say hello to my new girlfriend!"

Mabel and Ford both turned their heads at the voice, to see Dipper standing beside a tall teenage girl. She was pale, had bags under her eyes, and was wearing a black hoodie. Her light brown hair extended at the sides of her hoodie, an there was a odd red droplet dripping from her cheek.

"'Sup?" She said, raising her arm out in an uncivilized manner.

"Hey..." Mabel responded, slightly skeptical.

"Hello there." Ford greeted as well, slightly waving.

"We met at the cemetery. She's _really_ deep." Dipper added, slipping his arm through her own.

"So, what's your name?" Mabel asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Uh..Nor...Nor-" The girl began, trembling as she spoke.

"She means Nordika!" Dipper interrupted, smiling widely as he shuffled himself closer to her.

"Are you bleeding, Nordika?" Mabel asked, noticing the red dripping down from the girl's cheek, pointing at it in disgust.

Nordika opened her mouth, letting out a low "uhhhh" as she looked at the red ripping from her face. "It's... jam."

Dipper gasped, his eyes widening in enthusiasm, "I love jam!" He commented, then facing his family, pointing between him and her, "Look. At. This!"

"So, uh..." Nordika began, shuffling her hand behind her head, "So, you wanna go hold hands or... whatever?"

"Oh!" Dipper responded, his hands on his cheeks. "Oh, my goodness!"

He giggled, as he ran past her. "Don't wait up!" He called.

Nordika gave Mabel and Ford a wave, as she followed Dipper, smashing her head against the wall in the process. Mabel twitched her eye a couple of times after the two had left, while Ford was fast reading the Esoteric Physics book.

 ** _There was something about Nordika that wasn't right. I decided to consult the journal._**

"Alright, let's see..." Mabel said aloud, hopping onto the red cushion near the red-stained triangular windowsill in the attic, which was giving off a red glow as the sunlight from outside hit it. Mabel tore open the book, reading from the first page she saw.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for... teenagers?! Beware Gravity Rises nefarious...ZOMBIES!"

Mabel practically screamed the last word, her voice carrying throughout the wooden shack. Even her Great Uncle from downstairs could hear her.

She began breathing heavily again, as she turned to face the window, only to see Dipper and Nordika. Her twin's date walked towards him, with outstretched arms in a zombie manner.

"I like you." Dipper commented, clearly not disturbed by Nordika's zombie-like behavior. "Oh, no! Dipper! Watch out!" Mabel screamed, her eyes widening in fear as Nordika wrapped her hands around Dipper's neck, blocking Mabel's view.

"AHHHHHH!" The preteen screamed, scrambling backwards off the windowsill.

After a long pause, Nordika took her hands off Dipper's neck, revealing that she'd only put a flower necklace on him.

Dipper gasped in response, eyeing the flowers the lung beneath his head, "Daisies? You scallywag..." he commented, smiling.

Mabel scrambled back upward, and seeing that Nordika had only given Dipper daisies, sighed and laid back down on the cushion, " Is my brother really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?"

"It's a dilemma, to be sure."

Mabel gasped, bolting upright from her spot. It was the handywoman from earlier, she appeared to be fixing a lightbulb at the moment. She then stepped down from the short ladder, approaching Mabel, "I couldn't help but overhear you talking aloud to yourself in this empty room."

"Melody, you've seen Dipper's girlfriend. She's gotta be a zombie, right?" Mabel frantically asked, pointing to the window.

"Hmm..." Melody responded, her hand on her chin, "How many brains did you see her eat?"

Mabel faced down, her expression mixed of shame and sadness, "Zero..." she commented, shoving her hands into her jacket's pockets.

"Look, man, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf." Melody commented, chuckling slightly, "but you need to have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock."

"As always, Melody, you're right." Mabel commented, nodding in approval as she folded her arms.

Melody nodded back, "My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse."

"Melody! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Ford called from downstairs, causing the two girls to freeze in their spots.

"I am needed elsewhere." Melody announced, slowly backing out of the attic. After she had left, Mabel looked back out the window, watching Dipper and Nordika.

 _ **My brother could be in trouble. It was time to get some evidence.**_

Mabel continued watching Nordika and Dipper on their dates- snowball fights, the restaurant, but it wasn't until a date at the graveyard where Mabel believed she had enough evidence to bring this forth to her brother.

 _ **I'd seen enough.**_

Dipper was combing his hair thoroughly, getting ready for him and Norkida's next date, just as Mabel bursted into their room.

"Dipper. We've gotta talk about Nordika." She stated, approaching her twin, who'd stopped combing and turned his attention to her.

"Isn't she the best?" Dipper responded, then turning his cheek to reveal a huge red spot, "Check out this giant smooch mark she gave me!"

Mabel screamed in disturbance, just as her her brother began laughing.

"Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower!" He continued, smiling wide. "That was fun."

"No, Dipper, listen! I'm trying to tell you that Nordika is not what she seems!" Mabel exclaimed, taking the journal out of her coat.

Her twin gasped upon seeing the journal, and smiled wide. "You think she might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!"

"Guess again, brother..." Mabel responded, opening the journal, "SHA-BAM!"

"Agh!" Dipper yelled, slouching his posture backward. Seeing the disgusted look on his face, Mabel looked back at the journal, realizing she'd accidentally flipped the Gnome page instead.

"Oh, wait. I'm-I'm sorry..." Mabel said, flipping towards the Undead page and showing it to her brother, "Sha-bam!"

"A zombie?" Dipper protested, his face filled with skepticism, "that is not funny, Mabel."

"I'm not joking!" Mabel responded, infuriated that her brother hadn't believed her, "It all adds up: The bleeding, the limp. She never blinks! Have you noticed that?!"

"Maybe _she's_ blinking when _you're_ blinking." Dipper reasoned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dipper, remember what the book said about Gravity Rises? Trust no one!" Mabel exclaimed, practically enraged.

"Well, what about me, huh? Why can't you trust me?" Dipper asked, placing his comb down. "Beep boop!"

"Dipper..." Mabel began, grasping her brother by his arms and shaking him violently, "She's gonna eat your brain!"

Dipper's face grew agitated, as he pried his sister off him. "Mabel, listen to me. Nordika and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be COOL, and she's gonna be ADORABLE..." He began shoving Mabel out of the room, walking her backwards towards the door.

"Bu-bu-but!" Mabel began, as her brother gave her a finale shove outside of their bedroom.

"And I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES!" Dipper interrupted, slamming the door shut with great force. Mabel sighed, facing her back against the door and sliding down into a sitting position.

"What am I gonna do?"

* * *

 _Ding dong!_

"Coming!" Dipper yelled, running down the stairs, opening the wooden door revealing Nordika behind it. "Hey, Nordika. How do I look?" He asked, stretching out the bottom of his shirt which had a bulldog emblem on it.

"Cool..." Nordika responded, as Dipper linked arms with her and began to giggle.

"You always know what to say!" He added, as the two walked away from the shack.

As her brother left, Mabel laid on the chair in the living room, replaying the tape of "evidence" she recorded over and over again.  
"Melody was right. I don't have any real evidence." She continued, speeding up the film, reaching one where Nordika and Dipper were sitting beside each other on a mountain, as Nordika's hand suddenly falls off and she cautiously picks it up.

"I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and— wait, WHAT?!"

To be sure, Mabel replayed the tape, screaming as she tipped over the side of the chair. She was right. Nordika wasn't a normal teenager after all.

"I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Mabel screamed, pushing the shack's door open and as she ran outside, "Great Uncle Ford! Great Uncle Ford!"

As Mabel attempted to get his attention, jumping hopelessly and flailing her arms above the large crowd, Ford was in the middle of one of his tours, currently explaining an attraction to the dazed crowd.

"And here we have a goblin that looks like a man," Ford explained, pointing to a a strange looking dwarf creature.

"Does it look like a goblin?" A local hillbilly in the crowd asked, Ford giving him a strange look in response.

"No, it looks like a man."

"Is it a man?"

"It's a goblin that _looks_ like a man!"

Mabel eventually got tired of jumping and flailing to get her Grunkle's attention, so she resorted to screaming his name instead.

"Over here! Great Uncle Ford!" She yelled, as loud as she could. Despite her efforts, Ford appeared far too busy with his conversation with the crowd to pay attention to her.

"For the fifth time! It's-it's not an actual man!" He explained to the crowd, a tone of anger in his voice. Mabel growled slightly, calling for her Grunkle once again.

"Ford! Ford!"

Mabel instantly stopped, noticing Robbie drive into the Shack's parking lot with the snow cart.

"Robbie!" Mabel yelled, running over to the teenager, "Robbie! Robbie! I need to borrow the snow cart so I can save my brother from a zombie!"

Robbie stared at her for a few seconds as she froze in place, before given her a small smile and handing her the keys. "Try not to hit any pedestrians!" he yelled, walking away.

Mabel instantly hopped into the cart and turned it on, backing up as she stopped in front of Melody, who was knelt over slightly to talk to her.

"Dude, it's me: Melody. This is for the zombies." Melody said, handing Mabel a shovel.

"Thanks!" Mabel replied, taking the shovel as she continued driving.

"Better safe then sorry!" Melody called out, as Mabel drove out of view.

* * *

"Finally, we're alone." Dipper exclaimed, as Nordika turned her back to him as she fidgeted with the zipper on her hoodie.

"Yes. Alone…" She responded, followed by an exhale. "Uh, Dipper, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's... there's something I should tell you."

"Oh, Nordika, you can tell me anything!" Dipper answered, as he clasped his hands together and smiled wide. _"Please be a vampire, please be a vampire!"_

Nordika turned around, firmly placing her finger on her sweater, "All right, just...just don't freak out, okay? Just...just keep an open mind, be cool!"

She unzipped it and flung it off, revealing five gnomes standing on top of each other.

"Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?" The gnome at the top said, as she stared at a completely shocked Dipper. "R-r-right, I'll explain. So! We're gnomes. First off. Get that one outta the way."

"Uhh..." Dipper responded, as he twitched his eye, mouth still hanging open.

"I'm Jane, and here we have Carla, Stephen, Jenna and... I'm sorry, I always forget your name." Jane continued, facing the bottom gnome.

"Shmebulock." The gnome responded, in a rather dazed state. Jane snapped her fingers, continuing on, "Shmebulock! Yes! Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new king! Right, girls?"

"King! King! King!" The four gnomes chanted among themselves, repeating the chant over and over.

"Heh. So what do you say?" Jane asked, tapping her foot to make the gnomes kneel in a proposing fashion, holding a black case with a ring inside. "Will you join us in holy matrignomey? Matri...matri-mo-ny! Blah! Can't talk today!"

Dipper continued staring, as he lowered his head and shuffled his hand behind it, "Look... I'm sorry, girls. You're really sweet, but, I'm a boy, and you're gnomes, and it's like, "what"? Yikes..."

The gnomes lowered their heads, looking genuinely sad. "We understand. We'll never forget you, Dipper." Jane responded, as Dipper smiled back in gratitude.

"Because we're gonna kidnap you."

"Huh?"

Each gnome flung it's way onto him, Dipper horrifyingly screaming in response as they knocked him over.

* * *

Mabel had been driving the snow cart for at least a few minutes, straight through the woods, frequently calling out Dipper's name.

"Don't worry, Dipper! I'll save you from that zombie!" she screamed ahead of her, just as she heard her brother's distress cry of help in the distance.

"Hold on!" She yelled out, taking a sharp turn into a strange part of the forest, where sure enough her brother was, being tied down by a bunch of gnomes.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just, ha ha, okay. Get his arm there, Stephen!" Jane ordered the gnomes. Stephen instantly bit Dipper's arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Let go of me!" He screamed, punching the gnome off, causing it to go flying, as it landed near a tree and started barfing out a rainbow.

"What the _heck_ is going on here?!" Mabel yelled, running towards the gnomes and her brother, a gnome hissing at her in response.

"Mabel! Nordika turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total brats!" Dipper yelled to his sister, just as another gnome began tugging on his hair. " _Hair! Hair! Hair!_ "

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off." Mabel responded, taking the journal out of her coat as she began flipping to the gnome page. "Gnomes: little woman of the Gravity Rises Forest. Weaknesses: unknown."

"Aw, come on!" Dipper responded, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, HEY! Let go of my brother!" Mabel yelled, approaching Jane, who instantly turned around to face the girl.

"Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your brother's not in danger. He's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome king for all eternity! Isn't that right, hun?" Jane responded, turning to face Dipper who gave her a disgusted look.

"You guys are butt-faces! _Mmmm-MMMMM_!" He yelled, his mouth then being covered by one of the gnomes.

"Give him back right now, or else!" Mabel yelled, pointing the shovel Melody gave her at Jane, as Jane gave Mabel a smug expression.

"You think you can stop us, girl? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-"

In a causal manner, Mabel scooped up the gnome with the shovel, tossing Jane away as she screamed. She made her way to her brother, cutting him free with the shovel, who was cheering as he kicked the gnomes around him away. Grasping each others hands, the two twins then raced towards the snow cart.

"She's getting away with our king! No, no, no!" Jane yelled, as Mabel and Dipper got onto the cart and started it up.

"Seatbelt." Mabel commented, backing up as they drive out of the Gnome Cavern.

"You've messed with the wrong creatures, girl! Gnomes of the forest: ASSEMBLE!" Jane yelled, summoning the gnomes to all join and form a large version of themselves, stacking on top of eachother.

* * *

"Hurry, before they come after us!" Dipper yelled to his sister, who was causally driving along the trail.

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!" Mabel responded, confidence in her voice.

Mabel instantly stopped driving, wide eyed, as the twins heard large footsteps behind them. A large Gnome Creature approached them, stopping right in front of the cart.

"Dang." Dipper commented, seeing the gnome monster.

"All right, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced." Jane yelled at the other gnomes, whom all let out a growl in unison.

"Move, MOVE!" Dipper implored Mabel, just as the gnome's smashed their arm to the ground, Mabel speeding away right before the impact.

"Come back with our king!" Jane yelled to the twins, as the monster began catching up on them.

"It's getting closer!" Dipper yelled, seeing the shadow on the gnome monster hovering above them. The giant then throwed several gnomes at the twins, which began chewing on the cart and causing havoc.

Dipper elbowed one of the gnomes off the cart, while Mabel forcefully grabbed Shmebulock and repeatedly pounded him on the steering wheel before letting him fly off, another gnome clawing Mabel's face right after, it's leg caught to a thread on Mabel's shirt.

"I'll save you, Mabel!" Dipper called, repeatedly punching Mabel in the face until the gnome came flying off. With one final blow, the gnome was knocked away, tearing the bottom rim of Mabel's shirt clean off.

"Thanks, Dipper..." Mabel responded in a dazed tone, due to the punches.

"Don't mention it." Her brother responded, smiling.

The Gnome Giant then picked up a giant pine tree, throwing it right above the twins. Dipper cried out a "look out!" as him and his sister both screamed, the cart spinning in every direction, out of control. The cart then overturns, skidding right in front of the Mystery Shack.

Battered, Mabel and Dipper both crawl out of the damaged cart, just as the Gnome Giant approached, standing right in front of them.

"Stay back, man!" Mabel called out, tossing the shovel at the gnomes, which deflected the attack with ease.

In horror, both Mabel and Dipper screamed, clinging on to each other. "Uh, where's Great Uncle Ford?!" Mabel questioned, fear in her voice.

Meanwhile, inside the shack, Ford was giving another tour to another round of customers, which were standing just next to the window where Mabel, Dipper, and the Gnome Giant were in perfect view. The crowd didn't seem to notice, as Ford pulled out a hypnotic potion, which dazed the customers. "This potion here has the ability to distract whoever looks at it- just by looking at it themselves! Just try to look away, you can't!... I can't even remember what I was talking about." He added, staring blankly at it.

"It's the end of the line, kids!" Jane roared, as she controlled the Gnome Monster to point at them, "Dipper, marry us before we do something crazy!"

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Mabel yelled, reaching to pull out the journal once again from her coat, just as her brother stepped forward, determination on his face.

"I gotta do it." He announced firmly, triggering Mabel to look up at him like he sprouted an extra head.

"What?! Dipper, don't do this! Are you crazy?" Mabel responded, running up to her brother.

Dipper then lowered his head, leaning himself towards his sister. "Trust me." He whispered.

"What?"

"Mabel, just this once. Trust me!"

As Dipper glanced back at the gnomes, Mabel backed up, letting Dipper do what he had to do.

"All right, Jane. I'll marry you." Dipper called out, as Jane's face brightened up.

"Hot dog! Help me down there, Jenna!" She asked, climbing down the monster of gnomes, "Thanks, Ariel! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Miranda."

Jane approached Dipper, whom knelt down on his knee, as Jane pulled out a diamond ring. "Eh? Eh?"Jane asked, as Dipper held out his hand as the tiny gnome slid the ring on his finger.

"Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, hun!" Jane exclaimed, doing a little victory dance.

"May I now kiss the bride?" Dipper asked, as Jane gave him a sly smile in response.

"Well, don't mind if you do." She responded, leaning in to kiss Dipper. Just before the two kissed, Dipper switched on the leaf blower behind him and attempted to suck Jane up, as she tried to scamper away from the leaf blowers pull, Mabel watching her brother in shock.

"Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?!" Jane yelled, half of her body getting sucked into the tube of the leaf blower.

"That's for lying to me!" Dipper yelled, increasing the power of the leaf blower, "THAT'S for breaking my heart!"

"Ow! My face!" Jane hollered, getting sucked in even more into the leaf blower.

"And THIS is for messing with my sister!" Dipper yelled, aiming the leaf blower at the gnome monster as he faced Mabel. "Wanna do the honors?"

"On three!" Mabel yelled out, joining his side and grasping the machine.

"One, two, three!" The two scream in unison, reversing the power of the leaf blower, sending Jane into the other gnomes. Upon the impact, the Gnome Monster was bursted apart, the release sending Mabel and Dipper both plummeting backward, and Jane back into the forest.

"I'll get you back for this...!" Jane yelled, flying out of sight.

The other gnomes began shaking their heads, all scattered around the yard, whining upon themselves.

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!"

"My arms are tired."

Dipper then walked up to the gnomes, blowing them all away with the leaf blower as they scampered away.

"Anyone else want some?" Mabel yelled out, arms crossed as she stood behind her brother as the last of the gnomes retreated into the forest.

After all of the gnomes had retreated, Mabel yawned and began walking towards to door to get inside, as Dipper turned off the leaf blower, running towards her.

"Hey, Mabel? I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me." Dipper apologized, his hands behind his back.

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." Mabel responded, smiling.

Dipper sighed, scrubbing some snow off his hair. "I guess I'm just sad that my first girlfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes..." He said, facing the ground.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one _will_ be a vampire!" Mabel responded, in attempts to cheer her twin up.

"Oh, you're just saying that!" Dipper responded softly, lightly punching his sister in the arm.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel asked, extending out her arms.

"Awkward sibling hug." Dipper responded, reaching in as the two hugged each other lightly.

"Pat, pat." The twins said in unison, patting each other on the back.

* * *

The two entered the Mystery Shack gift shop, where Ford seemed to be working on an experiment, not even acknowledging them. After stopping to stare at him, the two exhaustively frowned and made there way past him, just as Ford glanced up awkwardly, as he hesitantly called out to them.

"Uh, hey! W-Wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh... how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"

The two twins turned around, Dipper's face brightening up.

"Really?" Dipper exclaimed.

"What's the catch?" Mabel asked, raising her eyebrow up at him.

"The catch is do it before I accidentally cut my finger off with this, now take something."

The two twins hurried past him, looking around the gift shop. Mabel slowly picked a over-sized blue and white T-shirt with an pine tree on it, taking her coat off as she slipped it over her ripped dark beige star one.

"Hmm..." She observed in a mirror, slipping her coat back on. "That oughta do the trick!"

Dipper scuffled around boxes, gasping as he reached his hand deeply into one of them.

"And I will have a..." He exclaimed, pulling the object out and spinning in circles, "GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes!" He announced, showcasing it in the air.

Ford and Mabel both stared at him, as Ford turned to Mabel. "Wouldn't he rather have, like, a toy car, or something?"

Dipper then fired the grappling hook upward to the ceiling, it pulling him up as he held onto it.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" He exclaimed once again.

"Fair enough!" Ford responded, shrugging as he went back to his experiment.

* * *

"Haha!" Dipper laughed, as he hopped up and down in his pajama's on his bed, while Mabel was writing on the empty pages in the journal.

 _This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Rises I could trust..._ Mabel wrote, glancing at Dipper, whom shot his grappling hook at a stuffed animal and reeled it forward, turning towards his sister with a big smile on his face. Mabel smiled back at him, and continued writing. _But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back._

"Hey, Dipper, could you get the light?" Mabel asked, placing the journal and pen down as she tucked herself in bed.

"I'm on it!" Dipper responded, aiming the grappling hook at the light as he accidentally smashed it, sending it crashing out the window.

"It works!" He exclaimed, as the two started laughing once again.

 _ **Our uncle has been studying the strange things about this town for several years. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked.**_

Cautiously, Ford made his way through the deserted Gift Shop, and began entering a complex code on the vending machine. The machine flew open, revealing a secret area behind it. Ford cautiously looked around as he entered inside, completely shutting the machine door closed.

* * *

 **ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB ULVHV**

 _ **(Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed this! Like I said, I'm gonna basically be re-writing every episode but with this AU twisted to it. The writing style in this was slightly different thanks to the narration, but for every other chapter after this I'll be writing in normal narrative style. It took me longer then I expected to write this, I'll probably update with a new episode every week. I'm totally hyped to write the next episode.)**_


	2. The Legend of the Gobblewonker

_**Title: The Legend of the Gobblewonker**_

 _ **(Author's note: Hey guys! Before I begin, I just wanted to apologize for this chapter coming out so late. This took awhile to write, especially since I wasn't happy with some parts. I tried to get this out as quick as I could, so there's probably many errors, but I'll fix them overtime. Another thing for clarification, I extended their winter break from December to late February for obvious reasons, so they are missing some school, but... eh.**_

 _ **I'm also going to clarify something else here first; Ford's character is definitely the hardest for me to write, because I need to put his personality and motives in Stan's position. Basically, we already know Ford bonded quickly with the kids in canon, even quicker then Stan, so that's what I'm going for here. They became like the light of his life under a month in canon, but he** **never actually had the chance to really bond with them, so this is kind of like... what if he had that chance? He's basically trying really hard to captivate them, but his love for the supernatural keeps getting in the way, though later on he comes to realize how much they mean to him.**_

 _ **Also, I originally intended for this episode to be swapped around with ice skating, but then I just settled on winter fishing. I'll save the ice skating for The Deep End instead. Enjoy!)**_

* * *

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?"

The morning sun could be seen peeking above the icy mountains that bordered the town, the weak strokes of sunlight hitting the wooden shack and reflecting through the kitchen window, another early winter day beginning. It was exactly a week since the Gnome incident, and Mabel and Dipper were pretty much settled in at the old shack they'd be staying in for the next few months. Even if their living conditions, nor science-crazy caretaker, were exactly five-star, they could both easily agree that they were enjoying their time in the sleepy town.

"I'm always ready!" Mabel responded, as she held out a brand-name syrup bottle. She lightly rocked the bottle in her hand, as she faced her brother, smiling.

"Then you know what this means!" Dipper exclaimed, as he raised up his own bottle of syrup and tilted it high over his mouth, signaling Mabel to do the same.

"Syrup race!" The two exclaimed, sticking their tongues out as far as they could. The two twins cheered on as the drops of syrup came closer down, Dipper's slightly more the Mabel's. This advantage didn't go unnoticed by Dipper, however.

"Almost... almost..." He exclaimed, using his free hand to tap the bottom of the bottle, forcefully spilling the syrup out and onto his tongue. "Yes!" He exclaimed, coughing shortly after, "I won!"

Mabel playfully rolled her eyes at her brother, placing the bottle down as she picked up the dusty newspaper. After reading for a few minutes, Mabel's expression immediately brightened up, her eyes fixed on one page.

"Ho ho, no way!" She exclaimed, facing her brother, whom had finally stopped coughing. "Hey Dipper, check this out."

Dipper leaned in as his sister tilted the newspaper his way. He narrowed his eyes, smiling, as he read one of the ad's.

"Human-sized hamster balls?" He asked, then proceeding to gasp as his face lit up. "I'm human-sized!"

His sister shook her head in response, smiling. "No, no, Dipper. This." She pointed to the ad on the page next to it, which was about an Monster Photo Contest. The ad showed a picture of the previous month's winner, with a rather phony-looking photo of a creature. According to the paper, the grand prize was 1000$.

"We see weirder stuff than that every day!" Mabel exclaimed, as she turned the paper back to her, "we didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?"

"Nope, just memories." Dipper responded, as he pulled out a small thread of white hair from his pocket, "and this gnome hair!"

Mabel faced her brother, with a mix of confusion and disgust on her face. "Why did you save that?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Dipper shrugged in response, making a small "I dunno" noise, just as their Great Uncle Ford walked into the room.

"Good morning, kids." He greeted them, opening the window as he let a bunch of pixies out of a jar. "Uh...do you two know what day it is?" Judging by his tone, the twins could tell he was forcefully trying to be enthusiastic.

"Um... Happy anniversary?" Mabel asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Mazel tov!" Dipper exclaimed, bouncing up from his chair, as their Great Uncle walked over and smacked Mabel's head with the newspaper.

"It's Family Fun Day, kid." He snidely answered, as Mabel rubbed her head in annoyance. Ford rolled his eyes as he walked towards the fridge, opening it up as he picked up a carton of Orange Juice. "Look, I know I haven't been the best winter caretaker, which is why instead of some spooky experiments and supernatural hunting, instead we're having one of those, you know..." he answered, struggling as he attempted to say the next words, "bonding-type deals."

"Grunkle Ford, is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day?" Mabel asked, as she recalled the events of only a few days ago.

* * *

"You call that math? Your calculations are everywhere!" Ford exclaimed, as he rushed over towards Dipper's notepad and scribbled out all of the boys doodles. The Pines were in the basement, with labcoats, goggles, and everything. Suddenly, steam began to blow from one machine, and a ringing noise strained through, triggering the trio to look at the about-to-explode machine.

"Uh-oh." Ford said, being his last words before the machine exploded.

* * *

Dipper shuddered, clearly disturbed by the memory. "The goo was so sticky."

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best winter caretaker. But I promise you, today we're gonna have some quality bonding time. Now, who wants to put on some scientifically modified blindfolds and get into my car?"

Mabel and Dipper cheered in response, as Ford's last words sunk in to Mabel's conscious. She immediately stopped cheering, and gave her Grunkle a perplexed look.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

A brightly-yellow car jetted past the powdered-white pine trees, practically leaving smoke in it's wake. Judging by the way their Great Uncle was driving, the twins had concluded that he'd been out of practice for more then a decade. Ford hastily took his eyes off the road to adjust the radio, the tires terribly screeching as he did, sending Mabel and Dipper leaning to the right.

Mabel hugged her knees, her muddy boots pressing into the worn leather seats. "Blindfolds never lead to anything good..." She muttered, as her twin raised up his hands.

"Wow! I feel like my other senses are heightened! I can see with my fingers!" Dipper commented, as he began rubbing his sisters face. As Mabel started to laugh, the car ran over a speed bump. The twins were flung into the air in shock, their seat belts pulling them back down to their seats.

"Grunkle Ford, are you wearing a blindfold?" Mabel asked, her eyebrows risen. Despite her comment initially meaning to sound snarky, she was legitimately starting to worry that Ford couldn't even see the road ahead of him.

"Haha," Ford responded, his laugh sounding plain and raspy, "Nah. But with my vision I might as well be."

Following his comment, the man squinted his eyes, raising his right hand above his forehead. "Intriguing, is that a headless gopher?"

All that could be heard after were the strained screams of the twins, as the yellow car went smashing full-speed through the wooden guardrail, skidding into the forest.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Take them off!"

Both Mabel and Dipper hesitantly took off their blindfolds, surprisingly seeing their Great Uncle standing in front of a enormous lake, a huge banner lingering above him. "Ta-da! It's the winter fishing season!" He exclaimed, forcing a smile.

"Fishing?" Dipper asked, utterly confused.

Mabel narrowed her eyes, she wasn't buying it for a second. "What're you playin' at, old man?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You're going to love it! The whole town is out here!" Ford exclaimed, pointing towards the various citizens fishing on the lake. There was an old lady in a pink dress and apron, with grayish hair, who appeared to be standing in her boat, holding a pan.

"Here, fishy fishies! Get into the pan!" The lady called out.

Mabel and Dipper then turned their attention towards another two citizens, a punt-looking man appearing to be taking a picture of someone who was holding a huge fish, including a red-haired family.

"Grunkle Ford, why do you wanna _bond_ with us all of a sudden?" Mabel asked, as she crossed her arms. Ford's eyes briefly winded, as he turned to face them.

"Come on, this is going to be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me: they "find me too nerdy" or don't "like" me." He responded, raising up his six-fingered hands as he made quotation signs with them.

Mabel raised her eyebrow, as Dipper turned his head towards her.

"I think he actually wants to fish with us." Dipper commented.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you two kids up." He said, pulling his hands from behind his back, as he slapped two hats on Mabel and Dipper. "Pow! Pines family fishing hats! I made them myself, you know."

For the record, both Mabel and Dipper could agree Ford was an excellent craftsmen, the hats looked flawless. Mabel's had her name stitched across it in red, while Dipper's had his name in blue. The twins took the hats off, analyzing them.

"It's just gonna be you, me, and some cold water-proof anomaly radars on a boat for ten hours!" Ford exclaimed, once again straining his voice to enthusiastic.

Mabel twitched her eye, facing her Great Uncle. "Ten hours?" She exclaimed.

"Indeed! I brought the Algorithm Theory book for you kids!" Ford exclaimed, raising up a red-covered book as he rocked it in his hand.

"No. NO!" Mabel yelled, clutching onto her hat as she raised her right arm up.

"There has to be a way out of this." Dipper whispered, as Mabel turned to face him.

"I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!"

The twins were startled, snapping their heads up in the direction of the distressed yell. A short man with a long beard, long reddish nose that resembled their Great Uncles, with a huge cast on his right arm pushed his way through two men, running forward and causing havoc at the seems. He smashed into several things, breaking them each, even slapping one mans sandwich out of his hands.

He approached one buff man in particular, clasped onto his arms, and started shaking him violently. "The Gravity Rises Gobblewonker!" He yelled, shoving the man away, beginning to do a strange dance and slapping his knee, "Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!"

"Awww..." Dipper exclaimed, holding up his hands as he and Mabel approached, "He's doing a happy jig!"

"NOOO!" The man yelled, grasping Dipper by his arms, scaring the boy as he backed up. "It's a jig of grave danger!"

"Hey, hey!" Another voice yelled, coming from a tall-looking man whom walked out of the fishing-supply shop. He grabbed a bottle of water, and repeatedly kept spraying the man with it. "Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!"

"But I got proof this time, by gummity!" The man exclaimed again, as Mabel and Dipper both looked at each other with intrigued looks.

"BEHOLD!" The man yelled, pointing at a broken boat in the lake, the crowd approaching him, "It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here!"

The man pointed his finger at Ford, but all Ford did was stare at the man in utter shock and sorrow, backing up as he did. As the man elaborated on, Ford continued to watch him, his face filled with pain and guilt.

"It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island!" The man yelled, grasping his son by the arm, "YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!"

Two police men stood nearby on their own boat, watching the scene. The short and large officer spoke up, a deep voice coming from him as he did.

"Attention all units!" He exclaimed, raising up his hat, smirking, "We got ourselves a crazy old man!"

The crowd erupted into a fit of laughter, as the man's son shook his head in embarrassment while Mabel and Dipper looked at him with empathy. Ford remained stiffened and uncomfortable, running his hand through the back of his hair.

"Aww, donkey spittle! Aw, banjo polish!" The man exclaimed in shame, walking off the dock as the crowd followed, the Pines watching them walk off.

Ford continued to shuffle his hand behind his head with discomfort, as the twins glanced at him. He then shook his head, and shrugged as he walked forwards and hopped onto a rather complex looking boat. The boat appeared fairly new, but had rather complex machinery additions onto it, even a chart where Ford had circled certain areas on the lake that had unnatural activity. Despite everything, the most noticeable feature was the black spray-painted "Stan O' War" title on one of the sides of the boat, which seemed to stick out more then anything.

"Now let's untie this boat and get out on the lake!" He exclaimed, as he began untying the rope that was tied to the dock post. As Ford began untying, Mabel turned to face Dipper with enthusiasm.

"Dipper, did you hear what that old dude said?" Mabel asked, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Aww, donkey shpittle!" Dipper mimicked, as he punched the air with his fist.

"The other thing. About the monster." Mabel exclaimed, flapping open her coat she pulled out the newspaper and opened it, "If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize fifty-fifty."

Dipper gasped, looking upward. "That's two fifties!" He exclaimed.

"Imagine what you could do with five. Hundred. Dollars!" Mabel exclaimed, her eyes widening. Dipper turned around as he looked up into the air, imaging his fantasy.

* * *

 _"Not so high and mighty anymore!" Dipper exclaimed, imagining himself inside of an enormous blue hamster ball. He faced a smaller hamster, as Dipper placed his hands on his hips._

 _"_ _Aww..." The hamster exclaimed, covering it's eyes as the boy laughed._

 _"Aha haha haha. Heehee." Dipper exclaimed, rolling back and forth, smashing through the shacks wall. He rolled out onto the street, two brightly exaggerated girls driving through the street in a car as they stopped at a red light._

 _"Hey, girls!" Dipper called out from beside them, as he leaned on an fire hydrant. The two girls lowered their sunglasses, staring at him in awe._

 _"You can look, but ya can't touch." He continued, placing his hands on his hips._

 _The light then turned green, as Dipper scurried down the street in a hamster fashion. "Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak!"_

 _The two females stared at the boy in awe, their sunglasses falling off them. They then looked at each other, with wide grins._

 _"Awesome!" They exclaimed in unison._

* * *

"Dipper! Dipper?"

Dipper's eyed widened, reality materializing before him again. He turned around, facing his sister whom had been snapping her fingers and calling his name to get his attention, with determination on his face.

"Mabel, I am one million percent on board with this!" Dipper exclaimed, as Mabel turned around and exaggerated her voice, walking over to Ford.

"Grunkle Ford!" She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes as she placed her arm around his neck, Ford eyeing her suspiciously, "Change of plans: we're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!"

She then turned to face her brother, as the two began cheering in unison.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!"

 _"Monster Hunt!"_

The two both stopped chanting, the third voice not belonging to either one of them. The old man from earlier walked up to the twins and joined their chant, causing Ford cringe again in shock, as the twins stared at the man in confusion.

"Monster... Eh... I'll go." The man said, walking away in shame.

Immediately after, a large honking sound could be heard behind them, triggering the three to look into the direction of the noise. A large white boat backed up next to them, revealing Melody driving it.

"You kids say something about a monster hunt?" She asked, walking over to the edge of the boat as she faced the twins. The twins smiled, as Dipper walked up.

"Melody!" He exclaimed.

"What's up, man?" Melody responded, raising up her hand in a fist as she leaned it outward. Dipper returned the gesture and the two brofisted, doing a small hand shake, making explosion noises afterwards.

"I mean, if you'd guys like, you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff." Melody continued, as Ford spoke up.

"All right, all right, let's think this through." Ford exclaimed, his hands on his hips. "You children _could_ go waste your time on some monster-finding adventure which I've already studied multiple times now, or you could spend the day learning about advanced algebra while I search the water for some rare-season anomalies!"

Mabel and Dipper then turned their attention to Melody, who appeared to be doing a cool robot dance. The twins smiled, facing Ford who appeared to be fast distracted adjusting a temperature signal.

The twins frowned again, turning to face the ominous shadow of the island far out in the lake, fog surrounding it, thirsting the thought of an adventure. The twins looked at each other with smiles, having made their choice.

"Well, what do you say?" Ford asked, paying barley to no attention as he adjusted another signal. The sound of cheering triggered him to turn around, as he watched Dipper, Mabel, and Melody steer away on the boat.

"We made the right choice!" Dipper yelled out.

"Yes!"

Ford watched them steer away, facing downward as he rubbed his arm in shame. He wanted to bond with the kids, but his work was far too much of priority and he couldn't risk them looking for supernatural trouble and getting hurt under his watch.

The man sighed, opening up a notepad as he began writing notes."Ah who needs them? I've lived in isolation for as long I can remember." Ford muttered, slamming the notepad close.

* * *

"Hoist the anchor!"

Mabel was standing on the stern of the boat, her left foot on the guardrail. She narrowed her eyes ahead, smiling as she turned around. Melody began pulling on a long metal chain from the side of the boat, pulling a cinder block out of the water.

"Raise the flag!"

Dipper picked up a purple and pink fuzzy blanket, raising it up in a flag-fashion as it blowed in the chilly wind. Even with the wind, the temperature was still pretty warm outside for a winter day.

"We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" Dipper exclaimed.

"We're gonna win that photo contest!" Mabel responded, pumping her fist up in the air.

"Do any of you guys have mittens?" Melody asked, as she drove the boat towards the island

"We're gonna... go get mittens!" Mabel called out, as Melody and Dipper cheered in response. Melody then took a U-turn away from the island, turning the boat back to the shore.

Unknown to them, a strange monster-like figure swam by from deep underwater, a low growl coming from it.

* * *

Dipper and Melody watched Mabel pace back and forth, her hands behind her back. The sun was pretty high in the sky, the time approaching noon.

"Alright. If we wanna win this contest, we've gotta do it right!" Mabel exclaimed, pounding her fist against her other hand, as she turned to face her twin and Melody, "Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?"

"You're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie." Melody responded, her eyes widening in realization, "Man, am I a side character?! Do y'ever think about stuff like that?"

"No, no, no. Camera trouble! Say Yeti shows up. Melody, be Yeti?" Mabel asked, pointing her finger at the woman.

Melody slightly turned in confusion, doing an extremely awkward posing of a Yeti, her eyes slightly derped.

"There he is! Yeti!" Mabel exclaimed in a mocking tone, as she began patting her coat, exaggerating her expressions and actions, "Uh-oh, no camera! Oh, wait, here's one! Aw, no film! You see? You see what I'm doing here?"

Melody and Dipper nodded in agreement, as Mabel walked over to them. "Oh, yeah. Dude's got a point." Melody commented, nodding once again.

"That's why I bought _seventeen_ disposable cameras!" Mabel exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. "Two on my ankle, three in my coat, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one..." Mabel exclaimed, raising up the side over her oversized shirt, revealing a taped-on camera on her pink undershirt, "under my shirt! There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay everybody, let's test our cameras out!"

Melody attempted to take a picture, unknowingly turning the direction her way, resulting it flashing in her face, blinding her briefly.

"Aw, dude!" She exclaimed, startled, accidentally tossing the camera into the water as she rubbed her watery eyes.

"You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras. We still have sixteen!" Mabel exclaimed, as a seagull flew over Dipper's head, startling him.

"Ah, bird!" He yelled in shock, tossing the camera he was holding straight into the water.

"Fifteen! Okay, guys, I repeat; don't lose your cameras!" Mabel continued, slightly aggravated.

"Wait, lose the cameras?" Melody asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"DON'T!" Mabel yelled, her eyes widening in anger.

"Dude, I just threw like two away." Melody continued, pointing at the two cameras which were now floating in the water behind her.

"Thirteen! All right!" Mabel exclaimed in annoyance, her tone filled with anger, "We still have thirteen camera-"

A loud crunching noise could be heard beneath her, revealing Mabel had actually crushed a camera with her fist.

"Twelve. We have twelve cameras." She exclaimed, her eye twitching again as she froze in place, as her brother began leaning over the edge of the boat.

"So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?" Dipper asked, prepared to toss another camera overboard. His sister immediately unfroze, eyes widening in desperation as she flailed her arms.

"NO! No. Okay. You'll be lookout, Melody can work the steering wheel, and I'll be captain." Mabel responded, pointing at herself as her brother frowned.

"What? Why do you get to be captain?" Dipper asked, dropping the bag of of cameras as he crossed his arms, "What about Dipper, huh? Dip-per! Dip-per! Dip-per! Dip-per!" He chanted, as he pointed at himself. Mabel raised her eyebrow, tapping her chin.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." She said, as Dipper stopped chanting.

"What about co-captain?" Dipper asked.

"There's no such thing as co-captain." Mabel responded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw, whoops." Dipper sarcastically stated, tossing another camera into the water, spiting his sister.

"Okay, fine! You can be co-captain." Mabel exclaimed, eyes widening once again in desperation.

"Can I be associate co-captain?" Melody asked, approaching the twins. Before Mabel could respond, Dipper spoke up.

"As co-captain, I authorize that request." He exclaimed, raising his finger up.

"Well, as first co-captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster out with this." Mabel commented, gesturing towards a barrel of fish food, as Melody stood beside it. "Man, I always wanted to try this. Permission to taste some?" She asked.

"Granted." Mabel shrugged, as her brother spoke up.

"Permission co-granted."

"Permission associate co-granted." Melody continued, leaning in to grab some, as she hesitantly licked it. She began coughing in disgust, as Mabel and Dipper erupted into fits of laughter.

"Man, I don't know what I expected that to taste like!" Melody questioned, scratching her head as the twins continued to laugh.

"Oh, Melody..." Mabel exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, from a distance, Ford was bitterly watching them, biting his lip as he kept glancing up from his book to the kids, before placing his book down with realization, "Ah, maybe I should just associate with other people more." Ford exclaimed, looking around the lake, his eyes landing on a couple in the distance.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, starting up the boats engine as he steered it towards them, "here we go, test one!"

As the female on the boat gazed into the sky, the man next to her held a small box in his hands, opening it, revealing a ring inside. After taking a deep breath, he turned to face the woman.

"Now that we're alone, Rosanna, there's a burning question which my heart longs to ask of you." The man said, as they lady clasped her hands in delight.

"Oh, Reginald!" She exclaimed, her eyes tearing up.

"Hey!"

Reginald and Rosanna stared in shock as Ford pulled up his boat next to them, Rosanna clinging onto Reginald in fear.

"Did you two know about this?" Ford asked, as Reginald blinked. He opened his mouth to tell the man to leave, just as Ford began speaking.

"The conscientiousness of the human mind is only as chronically flabbergasted as the auxiliary of the mitochondria is formidable in its predominance to the extent of migratory licenses." Ford continued, as the couple stared at him in confusion and fear.

After a pause of silence, Rosanna simply folded her arms in anger, as Reginald picked up the paddles and began rowing them away from him.

Ford simply shrugged, raising his arms.

"What?" He called out.

* * *

The boat navigated through the fog, as Melody began throwing fish food into the water, in hopes of awaking the Gobblewonker. Dipper stood up front, his hand on a pelican, playing ventriloquist with it as Mabel struggled to see ahead through the fog.

"Hey! How's it going?" Dipper exclaimed, as Mabel faced him, hands on hips as she lowered her brow out of annoyance,

"It's going awesome! Bow bow, buh bow bow!" Dipper continued, opening and closing the pelicans beak as he strained his voice deep.

"Dipper, leave that thing alone." Mabel declared, as Dipper continued to play ventriloquist with it.

"Aw, I don't mind none!" He said, once again playing pelican. He then let go of the beak, pointing at a glass of water he was holding.

"Hey, look, I'm drinking water!" He exclaimed, pouring the water into his mouth as he began playing with the pelican's beak again.

"Twinkle, twinkle little...blah!" He coughed, dropping the glass as the pelican flew away. Mabel eventually had it with her brothers silliness, and turned to face him, hands on hips.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing lookout?" She snarled, as her brother picked up a volleyball.

"Look out!" He yelled, tossing it at his sister full force, it smashing off her arm.

She shivered, holding her arm in pain as Dipper snickered at her.

"Heh, heh. But seriously, I'm on it." He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. The boat suddenly jolted to a stop, startling the both of them, even throwing Dipper off his balance briefly.

"See? We're here! I'm a lookout genius!" Dipper exclaimed, hopping off the boat and onto the island, Melody and Mabel following. "Hamster ball, here we come!"

Mabel lead the group through the spooky island, raising the lantern up to guide their way through the fog. As they began walking along the forest trail, Melody and Dipper came to a stop in front a sign reading "Scuttlebutt Island."

"Dude, check it out." Melody commented, raising up her arm, covering the "Scuttle" part of the sign, "Butt Island."

"Melody, you rapscallion!" Dipper cheerfully exclaimed, as she walked over to an disgusted and confused Mabel.

"Hey! Why aren't you laughing? Are you scared?" Dipper commented, narrowing his eyes and he raised up his fingers.

"Pssh!" Mabel commented, eyes widening as she crossed her arms, "Yeah, right! I'm not-"

"Pllllbt!" Dipper commented, blowing a raspberry as he poked sister in the nose.

"Yeah, you are!"

"Hey!" Mabel commented, dropping the lantern as her brother continued to poke her, blowing raspberries as he did. "Quit...! Stop! Dipper!"

Suddenly, deep growl noise could be heard in the distance, as both Mabel and Dipper look up in fear, as Melody approached them. "Whoa, did you guys hear that?" Melody commented, as Dipper grasped onto Melody in fear.

"What was that? Was it your stomach?" The boy asked.

"Nah, my stomach normally sounds like whale noises." Melody answered, as Dipper leaned in to listen, sure enough hearing the noises of whales.

"Wow! So majestic!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, a possum ran up to the group, taking the lantern and running away with it, startling Mabel.

"Our lantern! Aww! I can't see anything!" Mabel gasped, squinting her eyes through the fog.

"Duuude, I dunno, man. Maybe this, uh... Maybe this isn't worth it." Melody commented, rubbing her hand behind her head, as Mabel faced her in shock.

"Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!" Mabel commented, imagining her own fantasy.

* * *

 _"Tonight we're here with adventure seeker Mabel Pines, who bravely photographed the elusive Gobblewonker! Tell me, Mabel: what's the secret to your success?" A news reporter asked, as Mabel, dressed in a female version of Indiana Jones, took a sip of coffee as she relaxed in her chair._

 _"Well, I run away from nothing." Mabel cooley answered, dumping the rest of the coffee in her mouth. "Nothing, except for when I ran away from my annoying Grunkle Ford, who I ditched in order to pursue that lake monster."_

 _"How right you were to do so. He looked like a real piece of work. I don't often do this, but I feel the need to give you an award!" The news reporter exclaimed, placing a medallion around Mabel's neck, as the two posed for the cameras. Suddenly, the dream sequence was interrupted, a sound of a crash being heard from beside them._

 _"_ _CHARLIE! WHY WON'T YOU INTERVIEW ME?!" Dipper yelled, revealing he was the one who has bursted through the wall in his hamster ball. He began chasing after them, screaming like a maniac._

* * *

Both Mabel and Dipper continued to smile wide, as their senses returned to reality.

"I'm in!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Me too!" Dipper agreed, pumping his fists in the air in excitement. Both the twins than ran forwards, Melody hesitantly following.

"All right, guys, I'm comin'!" She called out, chasing after them.

As time progressed on, the two continued to walk though the trail. Melody began beatboxing, as Dipper followed along, singing.

"My name is Dipper! It rhymes with slipper! It also rhymes with... glipper! It also rhymes with... shmipper!" Dipper sang, using hand imitations as he did.

"Dude, we should be writing this down." Melody commented, as Mabel raised her arm, freezing to a stop.

"Guys, guys, guys! You hear something?" She exclaimed, gazing apprehensively at the snow-covered trees that surrounded them. Suddenly, the same growl from before could be heard, as bunch of crows flew off in a flock from behind a few trees.

"This is it! This is it!" Mabel exclaimed, as Dipper walked up to her. Excitedly, the twins playfully punched each other as they walked forward.

The three disappeared into the fog, reaching the end of the other end of the island. Sure enough, a silhouette of a monster-like creature could be seen resting in the lake in the distance. Seeing it, they all ducked for cover behind a wooden log.

"Everyone: Get your cameras ready!" Mabel whispered, raising up her own as Melody and Dipper took out there's. Melody gave Mabel a thumbs up, as Dipper's eyes glowed in excitement as he charged up his own.

"Ready? GO!" Mabel yelled, as Melody hopped over the log, screaming as she ran towards the silhouette. Mabel and Dipper follow, the three of them snapping pictures like crazy. As they get closer, they realized that the silhouette was actually a bunch of logs, tons of beavers on it. The beavers began chattering among themselves, two even hugging, as another one fell into the water.

Mabel and Dipper both stared ahead in disappointment, as Melody continued to take pictures.

"But... but what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise!" Mabel exclaimed, twitching the bottom of her eye as she faced her brother. Suddenly, the noise could be heard again, triggering the three to all look over in the direction of the noise.

To their dismay, the noise was revealed to only be caused by a chainsaw, one beaver simply toying with.

"Sweet! Beaver with a chainsaw." Melody exclaimed, proceeding to take pictures, as Mabel and Dipper both frowned in disappointment.

"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all." Mabel commented, as Dipper spoke up.

"He did use the word 'scrapdoodle.'" He commented, lowering his camera as Mabel sighed.

* * *

"Ooh, yeah! Work it! Work it! Nice! Nice! Gimme another one of those! Yeah, I like that one." Melody exclaimed, as she took several pictures of a beaver, who appeared to be posing on a stump. With one final flash, the beaver hopped off the stump and scurried away.

"What're we gonna say to Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked, her hand on her cheek as she tossed another rock into the lake, sitting on the edge, "We ditched him over nothing."

As Mabel sighed and stared into the water, it unusually began rippling, and the stump she was sitting on began shaking. Alarmed, she widened her eyes.

"Hey... guys, do you feel that?" Mabel asked, as the rock beneath her suddenly got pulled into the water, causing her to fall in. She hastily swam for the shore, as Dipper and Melody pulled her up, a large tail suddenly swooping out near the trio.

"Ahhh!" Dipper yelled, as the silhouette of the Gobblewonker swam around the lake.

"This is it!" Mabel exclaimed in joy, as she began to take several pictures of the silhouette. "Come on! This is our chance!" She exclaimed, turning to face her twin and Melody.

Instead, the two backed up in fear, as Mabel eyed them in confusion. "What's wrong with you guys?" She asked, not knowing that the hideous sea monster had risen up from the water, it's head dropping above her.

"Mabel...?" Dipper whispered, in utter fear as she and Melody watched the monster rise up.

"Dude..." Melody exclaimed.

"It's not that hard, all right? All you gotta do is point, and shoot. Like this!" Mabel continued, as she turned back around, pointing the camera higher up, coming face-to-face with the creature through her camera. The Gobblewonker let out a ferocious roar, triggering Melody and Dipper to both run away, as Mabel dropped the camera in fear.

"Run!" Melody bellowed, as Mabel followed after them, her boots harshly striking against the dirt. The Gobblewonker pulled itself out of the water, chasing after them, knocking down several trees as it did.

As Mabel looked ahead, she realized the tree was falling right in the direction of Dipper, about to crush him. Mustering all the energy that she could, she ran faster ahead and flung herself on him, narrowly shoving him out of the way before the tree's impact. After the tumble, the two hastily got back up running, several trees now falling near them.

"Get back to the boat! HURRY!" Melody yelled, as Dipper turned around and began to scream.

The Gobblewonker snapped at Dipper, nearly eating him. Luckily, Melody picked him up on time and flung him on her back, still continuing to run.

As the two ran ahead, Mabel turned around to get another picture, accidentally tripping over a loosing branch and loosing the camera.

"T-The picture!" Mabel yelled, running towards it. Before she could go any further, Melody grasped her by her hood, carrying her as she ran. "Man, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers!" Melody suggested, gasping for air as she held out Mabel in front of her.

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" Mabel yelled in annoyance, as Melody continued running, now holding both the twins. The Gobblewonker lingered above them, letting out another loud roar. Nearly at the boat, Melody flung Mabel onto it and helped Dipper climb in, jumping on the boat as fast as she could.

"Let's get outta here, guys!" Melody exclaimed, turning on the engine on, as they backed away from the island. The Gobblewonker eventually reached the shore, freezing in place as it watched the boat back away.

"All right! This is it!" Mabel exclaimed, seeing it as the right moment to get a picture. As she took a camera out of her coat and positioned it, she gasped.

" _Cracked lens_?!" She yelled, "Melody! Get a photo!"

To her dismay, Melody began throwing cameras at the monster, accidentally spiting it.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ " Mabel cried out, as Melody came to a stop.

"Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry, man!" She yelled, tossing the camera to Mabel. Unfortunately, the camera hit the wall next to Mabel instead, shattering into pieces.

As the group backed further away from the island, the Gobblewonker dived straight into the water, chasing after them. Once again, it rose it's head out of the water, the shadow of it's long neck lingering above them.

Out of fear, Melody hastily started steering the boat away, as the Gobblewonker smashed it's head back into the water, the wave from the impact sending the boat rocking slightly.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Mabel yelled, pointing forward as Melody attempted to turn the boat around. Getting control of the speed lever, Melody pulled the boat forwards, it zipping away from the Gobblewonker.

* * *

"Er, ugh, gah! Darn ice!" Ford muttered, as he attempted to collect another reading of signals from underwater.

"Can you pwease tell me mo'e funny stories, Pop Pop?"

Ford immediately looked up, an expression of pain on his face. Just a few yards away, there was a grandfather with his two children, whom had extremely striking resemblances to Mabel and Dipper themselves.

"Anything for my fishing buddies!" Their Pop Pop exclaimed, rubbing the girl's head. Ford watched them, twitching his eye as he growled slightly.

"Pop Pop? I just weewized dat...I wuv you." The girl said, placing her hand on her grandfathers knee, her and brothers eyes lighting up.

"Ah, yeah. Of course!" Ford yelled, apparently louder then he expected it to. To his dismay, the three overheard him, and glanced his way.

"H-Hey, now! What's the big idea?" The grandfather said, getting up, his hands on hips.

"Maybe he has no one who wuvs him, Pop Pop." The girl said again in sorrow, facing her grandfather.

"Yeah, well, I... I...!"

Just before Ford could finish his sentence, Mabel, Dipper, and Melody zipped right between the the family and Ford, the Gobblewonker following close behind, creating a huge wave that washed over the family. Ford watched Melody and his great niece and nephew zoom off into the distance, the Gobblewonker chasing.

"What the heck!?" He yelled, in utter shock.

* * *

Melody took a sharp turn around Scuttlebutt Island, as the Gobblewonker chased after them, the water splattering everywhere. Both Mabel and Dipper held onto the side rail of the boat, the three of them scared for their lives.

"MELODY! BEAVERS!" Mabel yelled out, pointing ahead of the boat. Far ahead of them, the same silhouette they saw earlier made of wood was still there, the beavers all over it, chirping among themselves.

The three of them screamed, as Melody tried to skid to a stop. Unfortunately, the boat only turned sideways, crashing into the beaver dam at full-force. The wood went flying everywhere, several beavers landing on the boat and causing havoc at the seems.

"Ah, beavers! Oh, no!" Melody called out.

One beaver continued to bite into the rail, as two other merciless dug their teeth into Mabel's hair. Another beaver was hanging onto Dipper's arm, as he began smashing his arm on the rail, in hopes of getting it off. To his dismay, it was stuck on good.

Another beaver flung itself onto Melody's face, distracting her as she stumbled away from the steering wheel, screaming. After smashing it another few times, Dipper finally got the beaver off his arm, and immediately ran for the steering wheel, taking a sharp turn to the left. A few beavers flew off the boat and into the water, but to their dismay, the Gobblewonker continued to chase after the three restlessly. Mabel pulled another beaver off the wooden rail, tossing it at the Gobblewonker, as Melody continued to scream, running in circles as the beaver was stuck clawed onto her face. As the three approached the more populated area of the lake, where people appeared to be doing fishing, the Gobblewonker lowered it's head underwater. The three skidded their way through the busy crowd, the Gobblewonker following. Practically everyone's boats were flung into the air, people screaming as they fell into the lake.

As Melody continued to pull the beaver off her face, the Gobblewonker slashed it's head towards the boat, Dipper taking a sharp turn away before the impact. Unfortunately the second time, the Gobblewonker flung it's head, tearing off the upper half of the boat.

"Aah! Look out!" Dipper screamed as he pointed ahead, triggering Mabel to turn around.

Up ahead, two men appeared to be transporting a piece of glass across the water carefully, as each of them stood on separate boats, holding opposite sides of the glass.

"Easy...Easy..." One of the men muttered, just as Melody's boat went flying right into the pane of glass, shattering it into pieces.

"My glass!" The other man yelled, raising his fist in the air.

Unfortunately, they had driven straight into a narrow-end passage, hurling straight for a waterfall. With no other way out, Dipper screamed.

"WHERE DO I GO?!" He yelled, as Mabel frantically pulled the journal out of her coat, flipping through the pages.

"Um... uh... GO INTO THE FALLS! I think there might be a cave behind there!" Mabel yelled, as she held out the journal.

"MIGHT BE?!"

The three all screamed, covering their eyes as they braced for impact, Mabel using the journal to shield hers. Sure enough, they splashed through the stream of cold water, skidding to a stop inside the cave.

The boat crashed into the dirt, sending the three flying off the boat and onto the land. After getting up and rubbing the dirt off them, the Gobblewonker stuck it's head into the cave, the shadow of it lingering above them. The three of them screamed, as Melody holded the twins in a protective manner.

As they looked up again, they realized that the monster wasn't moving, and instead had gotten stuck in the caves entrance. The three looked at it, smiling.

"It's stuck!" Dipper exclaimed, as Mabel began to laugh.

"Ha ha! Yeah! Wait...It's stuck?" Mabel exclaimed, as she ran up on a higher level in the cave, Dipper and Melody following. She patted her coat for a camera, but to her dismay, couldn't feel one.

"Boop!" Dipper exclaimed, as he lifted up her shirt, revealing one to be taped onto her undershirt. Mabel laughed, grabbing the camera as she began taking tons of pictures of the now-stuck Gobblewonker, doing a little victory dance.

"Didja get a good one?" Dipper asked, as Mabel turned to face him.

"THEY'RE ALL GOOD ONES!" Mabel exclaimed in excitement, as her and brother hugged each other, laughing.

"WOO! HAMSTER BALL!" Dipper cheered, pumping his fist in the air. As the Gobblewonker continued roaring, it suddenly got hit by a rock that fell from the cave ceiling, a strange metallic sound coming from the impact. It began electrocuting, making noises as it fell to the ground, sparks flying from it.

"What the...?" Mabel commented, hopping down as she hopped onto the side of the monster. She lightly knocked onto the side, hearing a hollow noise as she did.

"What's wrong?" Dipper called out, as his sister began climbing up the Gobblewonker.

"Careful, dude!" Melody yelled out.

"I've got this! Hold on!" Mabel responded, climbing over the side as she peeked over again, "Hey, guys! Come check this out!"

Melody and Dipper followed as she crawled towards a strange metallic door, a wheel on top of it. Mabel and Dipper both look at each other in confusion, as Mabel began unscrewing the wheel, her expression saddened.

As steam emitted from the door, Mabel pulled it upward, coughing as the steam cleared out.

As it did, it was revealed to be the strange crazy old man from earlier who was operating the machine.

"Work the bellows and the...Eh?" The man exclaimed, looking up to see the trio lingering above him,"Aww, banjo polish!"

"Wha- Yo- You?! You made this? W-w-why?" Mabel exclaimed in confusion and shock, as the man turned away ashamed.

"Well, I...I, uh...I just wanted attention." The man responded, ashamed, as Mabel spoke up.

"I still don't understand." She exclaimed, as the mans face brightened up and he raised up his finger.

"Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard!" The man exclaimed, wrapping his beard around a lever near him.

"Okay, yeah. But why did you do it?" Dipper asked, rubbing his arm in confusion.

The man took off his hat, as scratched his head, shame in his voice. "Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months! So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robut!" He exclaimed, followed by maniacal laughter. Afterwards, the man sighed, raising up his finger, "In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family."

As the man finished his sentence, the twins pulled out the fishing hats Ford had made for them, sighing, ashamed of themselves.

"Man. I guess the real lake monster is you two. Heh, heh! Sorry, that just like-boom-just popped into my head there." Melody commented, as Mabel and Dipper both glanced at their hats again.

"So, did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" Dipper asked, glancing upward.

"No, sir, I got to work straight on the robut!" The man exclaimed, turning on a projector which showed the blueprints and various other images as he continued talking, "I made lots of robuts in my day! Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron, or when my pal Ernie didn't come to my retirement party and I constructed an eighty ton SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA! AHAHAHA!" The man cackled, laughing once again like a maniac. "Well, time to get back to work on my death ray!"

The man ducked back into the Gobblewonker, various noises of construction coming from it as he worked. "Any of you kids got a screwdriver?" He asked, raising up his arm in a grabbing motion.

"Well, so much for the photo contest." Mabel sighed, as she pulled out the camera again from her coat.

"You still have one roll of film left." Dipper commented.

"Whaddaya wanna do with it?"

* * *

Ford sighed, as he drove the boat back towards the shore. The evening sky lingered behind the hills, as the lake was now pretty much deserted.

"Hey! Over here!"

Ford's eyes widened, as he turned around to see Melody, Mabel, and Dipper pull up next to him in the now-broken boat. As both boats came to a stop next to each other, Mabel took out the camera, taking a picture of him.

"Kids!" He exclaimed, his eye widening, "You're alright! What was that thing chasing you?"

"Well, we spent all day trying to find a "legendary" dinosaur." Mabel commented, rubbing her arm as Dipper rose up his finger.

"But we realized, the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here." Dipper added, as he pointed at Ford. Ford only raised his eyebrow at them in response, a mix of confusion on his face.

"So... I guess there isn't room in that boat for three more?" Mabel asked, as she and Dipper put on their fishing hats.

Ford's expression slowly softened, as he awkwardly looked away. "You kids ever see me move a dice through my fingers?" He asked.

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" Mabel commented, pointing at him as she hopped on.

"You're on!"

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, plus me singing at the top of my lungs!" Dipper added, as he and Melody climbed in themselves.

"I like those odds!" Ford added.

"All right, everybody get together." Mabel commented, as she pulled the camera out of her coat, "Say fishing!"

Dipper waved at the camera, as Ford joined in beside him, "Fishing!" The two exclaimed.

"Dude, am I in the frame?" Melody asked, only her lower body showing at the side corner as Mabel snapped the picture.

Throughout the evening, Mabel took several more pictures, one of Ford trying to move the die as Dipper clung onto his back, covering his eyes. She took another of the four of them on the boat as they faced down to look at two-headed fishes that swam by, and the last one with Ford picking up Dipper as he mischievously cut the net of the same grandfather and his grandchildren earlier, taking their fishes.

After such a fun-filled evening, the four headed towards the shore ready to go home, as Mabel gazed into the sky, Dipper next to her smiling.

 _Bump!_

"Whoa!" Dipper exclaimed, as the boat stopped shaking.

"What was that?" Mabel asked, as her brother shrugged in response.

Meanwhile, deep underwater, another disposable camera sunk deep down, as a hideous green creature swam by it. Opening it's jaw, the monster swallowed it in one whole, swimming away.

It was the real Gobblewonker.

* * *

 **QHAW ZHHN: UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG**

 **(Working on Headhunters immediately now, any reviews would be appreciated! I'm not taking critiques at the moment, mainly because this isn't my full effort nor writing potential, and I'm just trying to do something fun and easy which won't stress me out down the line. However, any suggestions/ideas for "Not What He Seems" and up would be greatly appreciated! It's a bit early, but I'm fresh out of ideas how exactly the dynamic between the family will work out when Stan comes into the picture, so any suggestions will be appreciated! Also, if there's any errors, point them out because I haven't found any yet, haha.)**


	3. Headhunters

_**Title: Headhunters**_

 _ **(Authors note: Here we go, Headhunters! This wasn't so different from the original, though I did have trouble with how exactly the Wax figures would "haunt" Ford, since this man doesn't have proper sleeping hours. I suppose Ford just bought them for the heck of it, the "re-opening" is under Dipper's influence. The next chapter is going to be extremely fun to write, though. Anyway, enjoy!)**_

 _ **Kingdom Hearts Slayer - Thank you!**_

 _ **atom king - Thanks as well! I was afraid not many people would like the direction it was going in, especially since it was a mirror off canon. There are plenty of original takes on here and their absolutely amazing, I just wanted to do the series but replaced by the setting/characters. I'm glad you enjoy how it's going!**_

 _ **For the record, Not What He Seems and up will be where the originality comes in. The next episodes after (including how Weirdmageddon comes to pass) will be slightly different, and Mabel/Dipper's relationship will be far more tested. Not just with the apprenticeship, but I'm really going to extend the argument between them, which leads into Weirdmageddon (and the stakes will be way higher.) Also, Dipper's fear of them turning out like Stan/Ford is far more of an issue here, expect that along the way. Regardless, I want to keep as close to canon as I possibly can.**_

 ** _Hikari Ino - Thank you! I definitely plan on continuing this until I reach the end. :)_**

 ** _Anon (whom asked in private) - Yep! The idea to add in the Cipher codes after actually came from this fic (_** ** _s/11664131/3/Relativity-Falls-AU-Season-One)_** ** _from Relativity Falls, I recommend you check it out! It's actually where I got the inspiration to start this in the first place. I love Gravity Rises, so why not? I still need to read some of the other Gravity Rises related fics on here though, they sound awesome_** ** _._**

 _ **Also, stuck in another dimension or not, Ford will never learn about modern technology nor if it's safe to give children weapons. That's a fact, lmao.**_

* * *

"I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident."

Mabel and Dipper were fast away watching the television, Mabel munching on some of the popcorn as Dipper knitted his new shirt, both mesmerized by the show. The two had recently discovered the Gravity Rises exclusive series, and although the rest of the channel was filled with rubbish, the new show by the name Duck-tective was the best one they've seen yet. As Dipper took a break from knitting to reach in for some popcorn, Mabel slapped his hand, preventing him from grabbing some. Her orthodontics had already warned the girl that she shouldn't eat food such as popcorn due to her braces, but it was too good to pass up.

 _A white duck dressed up in a green-plaid hat walked up to the constable, quacking as the subtitles appeared beneath him._

 _"An accident, constable? Or is it...Murder?!" The subtitles read._

 _"What?!"_

 _"Duck-tective will return after these messages."_ The TV voice-over played, as the screen froze and cut to commercials.

Dipper immediately dropped the shirt he was knitting, staring at the TV in awe, placing his hands on his cheeks.

"That duck is a genius!" Dipper exclaimed, as Mabel crossed her arms and snorted.

"Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground." Mabel commented, leaning her elbow against the living room chair.

"Are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective?" Dipper asked, narrowing his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Dipper, I have very keen powers of observation." Mabel commented, pointing to her head as she leaned back forwards, "For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating...an entire tube of toothpaste?!" She ended, sniffing the air as she gave her brother a confused look.

Dipper turned away in shame, blue sparkling toothpaste circling around his mouth. "It was so sparkly..." He commented, clasping his hands together.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I found!"

The twins snapped their heads upwards, seeing Melody run into the hallway outside of the living room, holding a broom in her hand, a wide smile across her face.

"Buried treasure!" Mabel exclaimed, pumping both her fists into the air.

"Buried-" Dipper began immediately after, laughing as he shoved his sister playfully, "Hey, I was gonna say that!"

* * *

The three walked down a darkened hallway, as Dipper clung onto Mabel's shoulder, Melody leading the way.

"So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy!" Melody explained, stopping in front of a door which had torn wallpaper on top of it, now ripped after Melody had entered earlier.

Melody slowly opened the door, a creaking noise emitting from it. Dipper slightly hid behind Mabel in fear, as cobwebs fell from between the door, tons of wax figures now laid out in their view ahead of them.

"Whoa! It's a secret wax museum!" Mabel whispered, pulling a flashlight out of her coat as she flicked it on, analyzing the dusty sculptures.

"They're so life-like." Dipper commented, walking up as he brushed his hands on a wax-figure of Sherlock Holmes.

"Except for that one." Mabel commented, pointing her flashlight at the stomach of an all-too familiar red sweater and beige lab coat, black belt strapped right across the chest.

"Hello!" A voice said, it's arm raising up.

Mabel backed up, as Dipper, Melody, and her all screamed in response. She lifted her flashlight towards the face, revealing that it was only Ford.

"Now, it's just me, your Great Uncle Ford." Ford assured them, apparently not bothered by the light that was flashing in his face.

Unfortunately, that was enough the scare the trio, and the three all screamed bloody murder as Mabel dropped the flashlight and ran off with Melody and Dipper, who clung onto each other for their dear lives.

* * *

"Behold the Gravity Rises Wax Museum!" Ford exclaimed, widening his arms in front of the wax figures, walking forward through the columns of them, "I bought them several years ago at an old garage sale. I have them all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes, Larry King..."

Mabel shuddered, sticking out her tongue in disgust. " Is anyone else getting the creeps here?" She asked, looking around at all the different figures.

"And now for my personal favorite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over-" Ford exclaimed, pointing at a blob of wax on the floor, the sunlight shining through the window above it. Ford stared at the pile of goo on the floor, simply face-palming out of annoyance.

Mabel and Dipper both walked over as he bent down, scooping up some wax with his finger, "How do you even fix a wax figure?" He asked, sighing.

"Cheer up, Grunkle Ford. Where's that smile?" Dipper asked, clinging onto his back as Ford rolled his eyes.

"Egh." Ford responded, as Dipper began to repeatedly poke him, making "beep" noises as he did, accidentally poking him in his eye. Ford simply responded with a mundane "ow," getting up from his spot.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Ford. I'll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax!" Dipper exclaimed, as Ford smiled at him.

"Hm. You really think you can sculpt one of these?" Ford asked.

"Grunkle Ford, I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" Dipper responded, holding out his right arm that did in fact have a glue gun stuck to it, attempting to shake it off.

"Hm." Ford commented, as he tapped his finger on his chin, smiling as he faced Dipper, "I was quite a skilled craftsman myself when I was your age. Glad to see it runs in the family."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but thank you!" Dipper responded, smiling wide.

* * *

Dipper sat in his wooden stool, focusing as he added finishing touches to his drawing. Laid out in front of him was the melted wax, including many sculpting materials. Behind him, Mabel paced back and fourth, occasionally taking sips from her soda.

"Mabel!" He exclaimed, hoping in front of his sister. His sudden action startled her, as she began to cough uncontrollably, dropping her soda. "What do you think of my wax figure idea?"

He turned his sketchpad towards her, revealing a drawing of a creature he'd created. "It's part hockey player, and part horse hockey player!" He exclaimed.

Mabel nodded, but wasn't convinced. "Mmm..maybe you should carve something from real life." Mabel commented, looking at the drawing.

Dipper flipped the page, and began scribbling out another drawing, turning it to show it to his sister. "Like a waffle, with big arms!" He responded, smiling.

"Y-okay... Or, you know, something else. Like- like someone in your family." Mabel answered, rubbing her arm as another voice triggered her to turn around.

"Children, have you seen my labcoat?" Ford announced, sure enough only in his red sweater with the black belt strapped across it. He stepped on the briefcase posing, as the light from above reflected on him, in a spotlight fashion. Seeing this, Dipper eyes brightened up, as he turned around, Mabel watching him with a knowing look.

"Oh, muse. You work in mysterious ways." He whispered, looking upward

"Why is your brother talking to the ceiling?" Ford asked, raising his eyebrow up at Mabel.

* * *

"I think... it needs more shine."

Dipper stepped backward, admiring his masterpiece he had sculpt over the passed few days. The sweat rolled from his forehead to his cheek, as he casually wiped it away, narrowing his eyes at the wax figure in front of him.

"Agreed." Melody nodded, handing Dipper a bucket of blue glitter. Dipper took the bucket and completely tossed it on the wax figure, it shimmering as it was now covered in all-blue powder.

A few minutes later, Ford came walking into the room, holding a blue book as he repeatedly clicked the button on the pen, turning it on and off. "I found my labcoat, but now I can't figure out this-"

The man glanced apprehensively upward, the wax-figure in plain view of his sight. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the book and stuttering backward, heavily gasping as he processed the all-too-familiar face in front of him. He laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling as he gasped for air.

"What do you think?" Dipper asked, his hands clasped as he, Melody, and Mabel all closed in around Ford.

Ford raised his eyebrow up at his great nephew, before smiling and sitting upward.

"My boy, I think we just might have a new idea to add to the museum."

* * *

Cars flooded the Shack's parking lot, as Melody directed another batch of cars forwards with corn dogs, occasionally taking bites from the rather delicious snacks she was holding. Laid out at the side of the shack were tons of chairs, including a stage with a white sheet over a strange shape. Ford ultimately decided to showcase his great nephews work by using his reputation the throw a small event, and even though it seemed slightly extreme, he figured at least he could get some profit from it, and more importantly, appeal more the kids.

"I can't believe this many people showed up." Mabel exclaimed, watching the cars continue to drive in, awe on her face. She sat beside Robbie, as the two were running the admission stand together.

"I know, right? Your uncle probably bribed them or something." Robbie responded, facing the girl.

"He bribed me." Mabel answered, holding up a dollar as Robbie proceeded to do the same. Seeing this, the two started snickering, as Ford tapped the microphone, standing on-stage with Dipper. Dipper papped his cheeks in excitement, staring ahead at the now-filled crowd.

"Hello, citizens of Gravity Rises." He greeted them. While Ford seemed pretty collected, Dipper noticed he was indeed sweating. For someone who had a job that required talking to people often, Ford was a rather awkward speaker. "Thank you for coming today. As you already know, I often study the paranormal activity that occurs in this very town. Instead, I have something different to showcase today. Created by my own great-nephew himself, I present..."

Ford tore of the white-sheet, revealing an incredibly realistic wax-sculpture of himself, "his own wax-sculpture!"

Dipper smiled as he stared at his masterpiece shimmering in the afternoon sunlight, as the crowd oohed and aahed at it. No doubt, Dipper was an excellent craftsman as he promised.

"And now a word from my great nephew, Dipper Pines." Ford smiled, as he handed the microphone to Dipper.

"It's Dipper." Dipper responded, smiling as he walked closer to the edge of the stage.

"Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with my own two hands!" Dipper exclaimed, throwing up his arms upward as the microphone screeched slightly. He strained his voice to be longer then it was, and more exaggerated, "It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!"

The crowd twitched in disgust, muttering among themselves. Dipper chuckled at the response, looking to the side.

"Heheh, yeah. I will now take questions!" He announced, pointing his finger at the same crazy old man they saw a few days ago, the one who put them through the whole Gobblewonker mess in the first place. "You there!"

"Old Man McGucket, local kook." The man introduced himself, sitting upward, "Are the wax figures alive? And follow-up question, can I survive the wax-man uprising?"

"UUm..." Dipper answered, staring downward in confusion, before blurting out his answer, "Yes! Next question!"

Dipper pointed to a rather hideous-looking man, who held up a turkey baster in a microphone fashion, turning his newspaper to Dipper, his eyebrows lowered in a rather disapproving manner, "Toby Determined, Gravity Rises Gossiper. Do you _really_ think _this_ constitutes a wonder of the world?"

Before Dipper could respond, Ford interrupted. "Your microphone is a turkey baster, Toby." He answered, leveling the man with the same expression of annoyance.

"It certainly is-" The man answered, looking down in sorrow as Ford interrupted him."Next question." He announced, with barley any enthusiasm in his voice.

"Shandra Jimenez, a _real_ reporter." The woman exclaimed, facing Toby before looking back up at Ford, as she held out a flyer, "Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event. Is this true?"

The citizens began chattering among themselves, and suddenly it clicked. No _wonder_ so many townsfolk showed up. Ford left Dipper to print the flyers, and he'd added a promise of free pizza on them. Unfortunately, they were out of any pizza for that matter, and it was too late to order any regardless.

Ford raised his eyebrow at Dipper, before sighing as he faced the audience, "Unfortunately, there was a slight misunderstanding between communication, and therefore I am sorry to announce there will not be any free pizza, nor any pizza at all." He exclaimed, as Dipper awkwardly smiled in embarrassment.

The audience arose from their seats angrily, talking among themselves as they cleared out. A portly man with a coat reading "free pizza" sighed, getting up from his chair as he disappointedly walked away. Another woman in a pink shirt began aggressively breaking a few chairs, as a red-haired buff-man holding an axe punched the wood-post, screaming "In your face!" before walking away.

Robbie and Mabel cringed as they watched the angry citizens all leave, as Dipper joined beside them, leaning his arm on the table. "I think that went well." He exclaimed, staring ahead with a smile.

* * *

The glowing moon lingered directly above the shack in the night sky, the trees chittering as they gently blowed in the ice-cold wind. Fog extended around the lower part of the building in strokes, a faint light coming from the living room window, the only source of light that could be seen through kilometers of pine trees. The light reflected on the packed snow that covered the ground on the outside, which dazzled in response to it's glow.

Inside, Mabel, Dipper and Ford were sure enough occupying the living room. Mabel read from a green book as she sat on the coffee table, as Dipper wiped his wax figure to keep in clean. Ford counted the money, before turning to face the twins.

"Remarkable! Your wax figure was able to collect more cash then I could've on my own." He commented, as he turned to face Dipper, "I owe it all to you, my boy." He began gently rubbing Dipper's head, as Dipper stuck his tongue out in response, smiling.

"Now you kids get yourselves some rest. We have another long day of work tomorrow."

"Good night, Great Uncle Ford." Mabel commented, hopping down from the coffee table as she followed Dipper past him, heading upstairs.

"Good night, children." He responded, slightly waving as the twins fully walked out of his view. He stared at the wax figure, biting his lip slightly, walking out of the room as he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

The winter wind picked up outside, an arctic wolf being heard howling in the distance. The weather vane on top of the shack slightly screeched in response, slightly turning. Meanwhile, the upstairs bathroom window was wide open, the wind roaring through as it upturned the curtains. Mabel and Dipper were both fast brushing their teeth, staring at the mirror.

"Mabel, you wanna do a toothbrush race?" Dipper asked, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"Okay." Mabel responded, the paste muffling her voice. Suddenly, a yell could be heard from downstairs, calling the twins to come down. Mabel and Dipper rushed downward, stopping at the doorway, where Ford was shockingly staring beneath him.

"Ur, kids?" He exclaimed, pointing at it, "did... one of you do this?"

Sure enough, lying on the floor was the wax figure of Ford, it's head cut clean off.

Mabel and Dipper stared in shock for a few second, before Dipper fainted, Mabel catching him.

* * *

"I leave for a few minutes to use the bathroom, and then I get back, and it's headless." Ford exhaustively explained to the police man, who nodded as the other took notes. Ford personally thought the idea of calling the cops over a wax figure was ridiculous, but Dipper was practically having a nervous breakdown, and _someone_ must have broken in and done it. The thought of an intruder breaking into the house was already enough to shift Ford uneasy.

"My expert handcrafting... besmirched." Dipper commented, patting where the head used to be, before crying once again. "Besmiiiirrrched!"

The tears welled up in eyes as he placed his hands over them, as Mabel leaned in and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Who would do something like this?" Mabel asked them, as the tall police man looked over to the other.

"What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?" He asked

Sheriff Blubs rose his eyebrow, and faced the family, "Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts... this case is unsolvable."

"What?!" The family screamed in unison, as Mabel spoke up, shrugging. "You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want." Mabel exclaimed, rubbing the back of her hair.

"She's really good. She figured out who was eating our tin cans!" Dipper exclaimed, as Mabel looked at him in gratitude.

"All signs pointed to the goat." She responded.

"Yeah, let the girl help." Ford commented, facing the police man, "she's a very bright kid, if I do say so myself."

Sheriff Blubs nudged the taller police man, who appeared to be staring at the family in annoyance. "Oooh! Would you look at what we got here!" Sheriff Blubs exclaimed, swaying his hips slightly, "City _girl_ thinks she's gonna solve a mystery with her fancy computer phone!"

"City girrrrl! City _girrrrrrl_!" The taller police man chanted, as Sheriff Blubs leaned in, "You are _adorable_."

"Adorable?" Mabel asked in confusion, as the two started laughing. Mabel scowled in anger, twitching her eyes as she clenched her fists.

"Look, little girl, how about you leave the investigating to the men, okay?" He continued, leaning his hand to high five his partner. Suddenly, a voice came from their walkie-talkie, triggering them to both flinch.

"Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire cantaloupe!" The speaker exclaimed, as the two police officers looked at eachother in excitement.

"It's a 23-16!" The tall police man exclaimed.

"Let's move!" Blubs responded, as the two ran off, laughing.

Mabel stared in anger as the two police man left the house, turning to her brother, placing her hand on his shoulder. "That's it! Dipper, you and me are going to find the jerk who did this, and get back that head. Then we'll see who's adorable." She exclaimed, glaring back. Immediately after Mabel had finish her sentence, she sneezed softly, prompting her brother to smile wide.

"Aww, you sneeze like a kitten!" He elaborated, as Mabel turned and gave him a murder glare.

* * *

Toilet paper reading the words "DO NOT CROSS" in crimson red were tattered all over the living room, a wooden board of pictures of various townsfolk in the middle. Mabel and Dipper were in the center of it all, the headless Ford figure lying on the ground. Dipper took pictures, as Mabel stood in front of the suspect board.

"Wax Ford has lost his head and its up to us to find it." Mabel commented, narrowing her eyes as she turned towards the board. "There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling. The murderer could have been anyone." She tapped her chin, as her brother gasped and looked upward, following her comment.

"Yeah! Even us!" He exclaimed.

Mabel reached for her coat as she pulled out the journal, and began flipping through pages. "In this town, anything is possible. Ghosts, zombies, it could be months before we find our first clue."

"Hey, look! A clue."

Mabel snapped her head upwards, her eyes following in the direction her brother was pointing. Sure enough, there were large footprints in the shag carpet, each with a hole in them.

"Footprints in the shag carpet!" Mabel exclaimed, as Dipper looked closer.

"That's weird. They've got a hole in them." He commented.

"And they're leading to..." Mabel elaborated, following the trail to behind the living room chair. Sure enough, the girl gasped as Dipper leaned in, an ax peeking from behind the couch. The twins looked at each other, eyes widened.

* * *

Melody examined the ax as Mabel and Dipper stood beside her, Dipper's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms, while Mabel remained with a serious expression.

"So, what do you think?" Mabel asked, as Melody narrowed her eyes closer and turned the ax in a different position.

"In my opinion: this is an ax." She responded, just as Dipper's eyes widened with realization. "Wait a minute. The lumberjack!" He exclaimed, as his sister turned to face him.

"Of course!" The twins exclaimed in unison, clearly remembering that the lumberjack whom punched the post was holding an ax at the time.

"He was furious when he didn't get that free pizza." Mabel exclaimed, as she tapped her hand with her other finger for effect.

"Furious enough, for _murder!_ " Dipper elaborated, shaking his fist.

"Oh, you mean Manly Dan. Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown." Melody continued, as Dipper further narrowed his eyes.

"Then _that's_ where we're going." He exclaimed.

"Dude, this is awesome. You two are like: The Mystery Twins!" Melody exclaimed, as Mabel looked up at the woman with an wide-eyed expression.

"Don't call us that." She asked.

Heading for the shack's door, the two hopped off the porch and passed by Ford, who appeared to be struggling as he hooked up a wire. He appeared to be fixing a ghost-detector, or at least Mabel and Dipper perceived he was.

"Kids!" He called out to them, not even looking upward, "can one of you give me a hand with this?"

"Sorry, Grunkle Ford, but we have got a big break in the case!" Mabel exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Break in the case!" Dipper followed, throwing his own arms upward as Mabel continued on.

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer." Mabel commented, as Dipper took the ax out of her backpack.

"We have an axe! REE, REE, REE!" Dipper exclaimed, moving the ax in a cutting motion.

"Hmm..." Ford commented, tapping his chin as he faced the kids, "I haven't dealt with children in awhile, it's alright to hand them weapons, right? Eh, go have fun."

* * *

Dipper rose his head out of a garbage bin, as Mabel pulled out a small card from her coat, hiding at the side of it. The two were in front of a hang-out joint, a buff man guarding the entrance.

"This is the place." She muttered, leaning over to the side. Upon the guard turning around, she gasped, rapidly swinging her body back behind the wall.

"Got the fake IDs?" Mabel asked, looking up at her brother whom leaned his hand out, handing her a small white card.

"Here goes nothing." She exclaimed, staring at it.

The buff guard stared at the white ID, before handing it to the person beneath him. "Sorry, but we don't serve miners." He announced.

"Daaaannnnng'nab it!" The miner exclaimed back, spitting on the ground as he walked off onto the icy road. Just after, Mabel and Dipper walked up, their ID's held out in a sophisticated fashion.

"We're here to interrogate Manly Dan the lumber jack for the murder of wax Ford." Dipper announced, as he shook his card. The guard looked at them, before raising his eyebrow as he opened the door.

"Works for me." He answered.

Mabel and Dipper walked in, cringing as they watched several men beat each other up, drink, and overall just cause trouble. Far more smaller compared to the other men in there, Mabel lead the way as the two made through the crowd, hopping over one man whom was unconscious on the ground.

"He's resting." Dipper smiled, looking at the unconscious man.

"Alright, let's just try to blend in, ok?" Mabel asked, walking forward as Dipper pointed to her.

"You got it, Mabeleon." He exclaimed, facing upward as he hopped onto one of the bars chairs, sitting beside one man with a large tattoo reading "Biker."

"Hey there, fellow restaurant patron!" He exclaimed, as he tapped the man in the arm, triggering him to growl, "bap!"

* * *

Mabel quickly approached Manly Dan, who appeared to be playing an arm wrestling game at the far end of the bar. Upon seeing the girl approach, he quickly scowled, as Mabel immediately began to scold him.

"Manly Dan, just the guy I wanted to see. Where were you last night?" Mabel asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Punchin' the clock." He bitterly responded, as Mabel rose up her eyebrow.

"You were at work." She reasoned, as Dan rose up his finger and pointed to the nearest window.

"No, I was punchin' that clock!" He exclaimed. Mabel turned her head, sure enough seeing a broken clock in clear view, right through the window.

"10 o'clock, the time of the murder." Mabel elaborated, scratching her forehead, as she pulled off her backup and took out the ax, "So, I guess you've never seen _this_ before?"

"Listen little girl!" The man growled, as he pointed his finger at the ax, "I wouldn't pick my teeth with that ax. It's left handed! I only use my right hand, the MANLY HAND!"

Upon his scream, Mabel backed up as he tore the arm on the machine clean off, and repeatedly began punching it. Another man approached, cheering him on.

"Get 'im! Get 'im!" He giggled.

Mabel held the ax out before her, staring at it. "Left handed..." She noted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper and the man he aggravated earlier appeared to be playing a game of cootie catcher, as they counted aloud.

"3, 4, 5, 6." The two exclaimed, as Dipper opened it up and gasped. The man leaned in, his hands on his mouth.

"Your wife is gonna be beautiful." Dipper announced, reading the words as he opened up the flap on number 6. The man leaned backward, fist pumping.

"Yes!" He exclaimed in happiness, just as Mabel ran up to the two.

"Dipper, big break in the case!" Mabel announced, as Dipper hopped off the chair and followed her twin out the door.

"But will she love me?!" The man asked, watching as the twins left.

* * *

"It's a left handed ax." Mabel commented, as she and Dipper walked down the worn sidewalk, passed the broken clock. She held a notepad out in front of her, where she had scribbled down a chart of all the suspects, including boxes with headings reading "left" or "right." She quickly checked of Manly Dan as right, as she faced her brother, "These are all our suspects. Manly Dan is right handed, that means all we have to do is find our left handed suspect and we've got our killer."

"Oh man, we are on _fire_ today!" Dipper exclaimed, raising up his arms as he began pumping the air, "Pa-zow, Pa-zow, Pa-zow!"

"Let's find that murderer." Mabel announced, determination on her face. She stopped to face her brother, as two brofisted.

* * *

After hours of testing different townsfolk to find out which hand they used, Mabel reviewed the data, before gasping as she showed it to her brother.

"Dipper, there's only one person left on this list." She gasped.

"Of course, it all adds up!" Dipper exclaimed, looking at the chart once again.

* * *

Police sirens whined as the red and blue lights reflected off the scratched windows of a house, as Mabel, Dipper, Sheriff Blubs, and his partner from earlier all ran up to the door.

"You kids better be right about this or you'll never get the end of it." Blubs announced, as he approached the door.

"The evidence is irrefutable." Mabel responded, as her twin spoke up.

"It's _so_ irrefutable." Dipper added, swaying his arms.

"I gonna get to use my match stick!" The tall police man exclaimed, prompting Blubs as the two excitedly began poking each other with their police batons. After everybody calmed down and was ready, Mabel counted down.

"On 3! 1, 2, ..."

Just before she said three, the tall police man kicked open the door, as the other held out his flashlight in a gun-manner.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!" Blubs announced, shining the flashlight on a man whom had stumbled off his chair

And the man was nobody other the Toby Determined.

"Aaaahh! What is this? Some kind of raid?" He asked, stumbling on the ground. Just as he finished his sentence, the taller police man knocked down his lamp, as Mabel and Dipper walked up to him.

"Toby Determined, you're under arrest for murder of the wax body of Grunkle Ford." Mabel announced, pointing to him.

"You have the right to remain impressed with our awesome detective work." Dipper added, as the two twins smiled and high-fived each other.

"Gobbling goose feathers! I don't understand!" Toby pleaded in response.

"Then allow me to explain. You were hoping that Grunkle Ford's new showcase would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline. But you were sloppy, and all the clues pointed to a shabby shoed reporter who was caught left handed." Mabel announced, as Dipper held out a newspaper from the Gravity Rises Gossiper, wax Ford's head on front.

"Toby Determined, you're _yesterday's_ news." Dipper snickered, crumbling the newspaper as he tossed it behind him.

"Boy, you're little knees must be sore... from _jumping_ to conclusions." Toby responded, doing a small dance, "I had nothing to do with that murder."

"I knew it! Wait, what did you say? Nothing? You say nothing?" Mabel exclaimed, as her Dipper began mumbling among themselves. Suddenly, Sheriff Blubs spoke up, breaking the conversation.

"Then where were you at the night of the break-in?" Blubs asked, as Toby pulled on his collar nervously. He grabbed a tape from off his bed, inserting it into the TV. The tape played, the time at the top reading "10:00pm." It showed Toby opening his closet, pulling out a cardboard cut out of Shandra Jimenez. He began making out with it, as the twins and officers watched in disgust, clearly disturbed.

"Time state confirms. Toby, you're off the hook. You freak of nature." Blubs announced, as Toby cheered in response.

"But, but it has to be him! Check the ax for fingerprints!" Mabel exclaimed, as the officers pulled out the black light and began dusting it.

"No prints at all." Blubs exclaimed, looking upward.

"No prints?" Mabel muttered, hand on her forehead as she twitched her eye.

"Hey I got a headline for you: city kids waste everyone's time." The tall officer exclaimed, pointing to twins as they all started laughing. Mabel and Dipper both looked away in embarrassment, Mabel rubbing her head as Dipper rubbed his arm.

"Boy, I'd be pretty embarrassed if I was you two." Toby exclaimed, the tape still playing behind him.

* * *

Mabel and Dipper sat in the dusty parlor, the other wax figures around them as Melody and Ford set them up. The headless wax Ford was seen lying on the ground in the corner, as they both sighed looking at it.

"Kids, its alright. I'm not upset." He announced, walking towards Mabel and Dipper, whom were still upset about earlier. "I think you guys did great. You took in account everything."

Mabel mustered a weak smile, but she still didn't feel proud. Ford walked out of the room as he smiled back, Melody following, as she waved the twins goodbye.

Mabel sighed, slouching down her chair more, "Those cops are right about me."

"Mabel, we've come so far, we can't give up now." Dipper announced, as Mabel hopped off her chair and walked towards wax Ford, "But I considered every thing: the weapon, the motive, the clues..." She stopped and sighed, her eyes landing on his shoes.

"Wax Ford's shoe has a hole in it..." She muttered, as Dipper walked beside her.

"All the wax guys have that. It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealy." He elaborated, just as Mabel's eye's widened in shock.

"Wait a minute, what has a hole on its shoe and no fingerprints?" Mabel announced, leaning in as she frantically whispered to her brother, "Dipper! The murderers are-"

"Standing right behind you."

The twins both froze in shock, turning around, revealing Wax Sherlock Holmes slowly walking up to them. All the the other wax figures emerged to life, as Mabel gasped.

"Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare! Wax Coolio?" Mabel elaborated, looking at each of them.

"Wha s'up Holmes?" Wax Coolio greeted.

Wax Lizzie Borden walked up to Dipper, prying the ax out of his hands.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Dipper exclaimed, twitching his eye as he hid behind his sister in fear.

"Congratulations, my two amuetur slueths, you have unburied the truth, and now we're going to bury you." Wax Holmes announced, pointing his magnifying glass at the twins in a threatening position. Dipper's grasp on Mabel tightened, as the two squirmed more into the back wall out of fear.

"Bravo, Mabel Pines. You've discovered our little secret." Wax Holmes continued, taking the wax Ford's head out of his cape, " Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically."

The wax figures began clapping, as Wax Holmes stopped them. "Uh, no that sounds too sincere. Slow clap. There we go, nice and condescending."

"But... how is this possible? You're made of wax!" Mabel sputtered, as Dipper brightened up in excitement.

"Are you... magic?" Dipper asked, as Wax Holmes began laughing.

"Are we magic? He wants to know if we're magic!" Wax Holmes exclaimed, stopping as he smashed his hand next to their head's, leaning inward.

"We're _CURSED_!" He bellowed, as the other figures began chanting.

"Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale." Wax Holmes pondered, as he flash-backed to the memory.

* * *

 _"I must warn you, these statues come at a terrible price." The seller exclaimed, rubbing his head as the sweat poured down it. The man was hosting a garage sale, beside his rather haunted-looking house. It wasn't a doubt that Ford would've been the only one brave enough to march up the grave-yard filled hill. Instead of finding spirits like he planned, he ended up coming across an eccentric man who was trying to sell his items._

 _"Cursed wax figures?" He narrowed his eyes, staring at the label in excitement. "Magnificent! I'll just take them when you're not looking."_

 _"Wha?"_

 _"I said I was going to take them when you weren't looking." Ford shrugged, repeating his sentence slower. "You're being too paranoid and keep warning me about buying them."_

* * *

"The minute your uncle bought us, he seemingly forgot, and immediately locked us up on the same day." Wax Holmes continued, "We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Ford for locking us away... but we got the wrong guy."

"So, you're trying to murder Grunkle Ford for real?!" Mabel exclaimed, eyes widened in fear.

"You were right all along, Mabel! Wax people are creepy!" Dipper exclaimed, facing his sister.

"Enough!" Wax Holmes announced, staring at the fire place in front of him, "now that you know our secret, you must... _die_."

Upon ending his sentence, each wax figure rolled it's eyes backwards, mumbling as they slowly approached the twins. Mabel and Dipper both backed up in fear, banging into the table.

"What do we do, what do we do?" Dipper asked, panicking.

"I don't know!" Mabel responded, as she turned her head. Seeing items on the table behind her, her and Dipper frantically began grabbing everything they could, rapidly throwing them at the wax figures.

The only item left being a coffee pot, Mabel frantically grabbed it, tossing some of the coffee out. The coffee hit Wax Genghis Khan, melting him upon impact.

"That's it! We can melt them with hotty melty things!" Dipper elaborated, looking at the coffee. The twins then grabbed the two candles behind them, holding them up in a sword fashion, scaring the wax figures.

"Anyone move and we'll melt you into candles!" Mabel announced, as her and Dipper approached the wax figures, them stuttering back in response.

"Decorative candles!" Dipper added.

"You really think you can defeat us?" Wax Holmes answered, as the twins began shrugging, making 50/50 signs.

"I-I don't really know. I'm not-I'm not really sure." Mabel responded, in unison with Dipper.

"It's worth a shot, I guess." Dipper agreed.

"So be it... attack!" Wax Holmes bellowed, signaling the wax figures to charge at Mabel and Dipper. The twins begin slicing several wax figures, decapitating them all. Taking Dipper by surprise, Wax Shakespeare raised up his disembodied arm immediately after Dipper had cut it off, strangling him. The boy backed up choking, repeatedly opening and shutting the door behind him, trying to get the wax figure's arm off his neck by banging it's hand with the door.

"Interview _this_ , Larry King!" Mabel exclaimed, slicing his head of his body. Suddenly, Wax Genghis Khan ran towards Mabel, taking her by surprise. Mabel leaped out of the way, as Genghis ran straight into the fire place.

"Ha, Genghis Khan! You fell harder than the... uh... I don't know, uh, Qin Dynasty? Heh. Yeah. Alright. " Mabel exclaimed, getting up as she ran back into the fight.

Dipper spun Wax Coolio's head in circles, as several wax figures approached him. Coolio's head smashed into all of them, knocking them all out.

"What's up with that?" Coolio asked, as Dipper called to his sister in shock.

"Mabel, watch out!" Dipper yelled, as Wax Holmes approached her.

"Alright. Let's get this taken care of." Wax Holmes announced, taking a sword which was hanging on the wall. With one swing, he knocked Mabel's candle out of her hands, frightening her.

"Catch!" Dipper frantically yelled, tossing Mabel a poker. Mabel began sword-fighting Wax Holmes, deflecting his attacks as the two walked into the attic. With no other way to go, Mabel was cornered into the wall, Holmes about to stab her.

"Once your family is out of the way, we'll rule the night once more!" He roared, as Mabel noticed a window next to her, the sun slightly rising.

"Don't count on it!" She retorted, narrowly missing the impact by somersaulting underneath his legs. She hopped for the window, prying it open, Holmes close behind.

"Come back here, you brat!" He yelled out to her, as she hopped onto the shack's sign. Wax Sherlock followed, as the two once again begin squaring off. In attempts to hit Mabel, he once again accidentally hit the ground, knocking the "S" off the sign of the shack.

"You really think you can outwit girl? I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass?! It's enormous!" Wax Holmes yelled, as Mabel hopped higher up, to the other side of the shack. Sliding down the shingles, she hid behind the chimney, gasping for air.

Taking her by surprise, Wax Holmes then approached, kicking her stomach-first backwards. She landed at the edge of the roof, nearly falling off.

"Any last words?" Holmes asked, raising up his sword, Mabel lying on the ground beneath him.

"Um... you got any sunscreen?"

"Got any-? What?" He asked, seeing himself start to melt. He looked upward and gasped, seeing the sun rise above the trees.

"No."

"You know, letting me lead you outside? Probably not you sharpest decision." Mabel continued, pointing to her head.

"Outsmarted by a _girl_ in a long coat! Noooo!" He yelled, melting faster, slipping off the roof, "Fiddlesticks! Humbugs! Tiiter, total kerfuffle. Butter hallabaloo."

"Case closed!" Mabel announced, brushing her hands together. As she did, the dust then tickled her nose, prompting her to sneeze.

"Ha ha ha! You sneeze like a kitten! Those policemen were right, you're adorable! Adoooorable!" He laughed, completely melting and falling off the shack. Mabel looked downward at the blob that used to be him, her eyes risen.

"E-ew." She commented, swaying her arms.

* * *

"Though our group be left in twain, man of wax shall rise agayn!" Wax Shakespeare yelled, Dipper holding his head. While Mabel was off fighting, Dipper cleaned up the rest of the remains of the wax figures, tossing them into the fire.

"Y'know any limericks?" He asked, holding him up.

"Uh... there once was a dude from Kentucky..."

"Nope!" Dipper interrupted, tossing him into the fire. Just afterwards, Mabel walked into the room, Dipper running up to her.

"Mabel! You're okay! You solved the mystery after all." Dipper exclaimed.

"I couldn't have done it without my sidekick." She responded, smiling at him.

"No offense Mabel, but you're the sidekick." Dipper responded, looking at her in confusion.

"What? Says who? Have people been saying that? Have you heard that?" Mabel asked, stuttering, just as Ford entered the room.

"In all of the stars?! What happened to my parlor!?" Ford yelled, shocked as puddles of wax were everywhere on the walls. Another curtain fell, as Mabel and Dipper both looked at him with awkward smiles, in the middle of it all.

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" Dipper admitted, as Mabel spoke up.

"I decapitated Larry King." She announced.

Ford gave the kids a wide-eyed look, before placing his finger on his chin. "Well... that would explain the constant noises, and... are you children aright?" He asked. On the inside, however, he was practically beating himself up for being so blind. He was trying hard enough to keep the kids away from the supernatural, but it was practically lingering around the house.

But just maybe, _maybe_ they could handle it on their own. That's what they proved to him, at least. Even if he didn't know the full details.

The twins nodded, as Mabel handed him the wax Ford's head. "On the bright side, though, look what we found." She announced

Ok, they definitely could.

Ford smiled, "I'm impressed, children. You two are definitely skilled when it comes to dealing with the paranormal." He began gently ruffling their hair, the three of them all laughing.

Suddenly, the trio looked up to the sound of sirens, the same police man from before pulling up next to the broken parlors window. "Solved the case yet, girl? I'm so confident you're gonna say no, that I'm gonna take a long, slow sip from my cup of coffee." Blubs yelled out, proceeding to take a slow sip.

"Actually, the answer is yes." Mabel cheerfully exclaimed, showcasing the wax figures head in the air.

The officer immediately choked, spitting out all his drink onto his partner, who returned the favor. The two repeatedly began spitting to coffee back and forth, screaming at the burning sensation in their eyes.

Ford, Mabel, and Dipper laughed as they watched the police men drive off in terror, screaming.

"So, did you get rid of all the wax figures?" Mabel asked, leaning towards Dipper.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that I did!" He responded.

"Good enough for me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the vents, Wax Larry Kings head watched the trio, laughing. As he did, a rat then crawled next to him, prompting him to stop.

"So you're a rat. Tell me about that." He asked, as the rat took his ear, running away with it.

"Hey, get back here!" He yelled, chasing the rat by hopping, "I'm hopping! I'm hopping after a rat that stole my ear!"

* * *

"Hmm. Hey Mabel, which do you think is better? Sequins or wolf hair?"

Dipper posed in front of a mirror, positioning two shirts on him. Wax Larry King then noticed him, through one of the vents passages, speaking up his own opinion.

"The wolf hair. Wolves are nature's greatest warriors." He announced, hopping away.

"Thanks Mabel!" Dipper responded, running out of the room. Mabel then looked up from her book, shrugging as she proceeded to read it again.

* * *

 **KH'V VWLOO LQ WKH YHQWV**

 **(Probably tons of errors, once again needed to get this up before the deadline. I'll correct in the future! Point them out, and also, reviews are appreciated! c:)**


	4. The Hand That Rocks the Dipper

**_Title: The Hand That Rocks the Dipper_**

 ** _(Authors note: Annnd here it is! *poses awkwardly* The one everyone was waiting for (and probably are waiting for Double Mabel as well), haha. This was so difficult to write though, I love the idea of Ford being like a father figure to Pacifica and writing them off as rivals killed me on the inside. Basically, Pacifica is still a a psychic instead of a clairvoyant, like Gideon is in canon. The best part about this is that Pacifica and Ford are actually still rivals according to the AU creator, so at least I'm doing something right.)_**

 ** _Anonymous - Thank you! :) So Dipper doesn't actually have a hat in this AU, it's a bit different. He is the shooting star, but his symbol is rather just a star, which is on his shirt. Many symbols are different in this AU, Mabel has the pine-tree shirt as well. Sadly, no hats._**

 ** _atom king - I definitely will be doing Roadside Attraction! I'm still not sure what I'll exactly be doing for this episode, but for now the plan is that Ford takes the kids on a road trip as he hunts for anomalies. Ford just... can't give Mabel dating advice. That is all. It's even worse then Stans. About Darlene, I still need to decide how that'll play out. I'm thinking she falls head-over-heels for Ford instead (but kidnaps him anyway.)_**

 ** _As of for A Tale of Two Stans, I can't say much because of spoilers, but it won't be that different from canon, actually. The story will be told in Ford's point of view, and Ford will be the one who wants to reconcile, Stan is gonna be hella mad at Ford for knocking him into the portal. Despite this, Ford still threatens to kick Stan out at the end of the winter. Exactly how Ford got over his insanity, and why he's using the portal even though he clearly knows it'll tear apart the universe, will be explained._**

 ** _Michelle Rita - Ahh thank you! Yep, I probably will do shorts as a special edition as well. And yes, Mabel will indeed do the Lamby Lamby Dance, hehe._**

 ** _There are a few more I wanted to add, but this is getting pretty long, but thank you all so much! I honestly expected nobody would like how it fluctuates between canon and it's own twist, I can't thank you guys enough, aaaaaa!_**

 ** _(Also, it's Not What He Seems (week late) one year anniversary! Woo!)_**

* * *

 _"The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist."_

Mabel, Dipper and Melody were all dazzled as they watched the TV, waiting for Ford to finish his afternoon tour. With nothing else to do, the trio all decided to stick with one show, after a solid hour of arguing over which movie to put in. Surprisingly, the three were already mesmerized not even five seconds in, cheering on the tiger as it began punching itself in the face. Taking them by surprise, the film quickly switched to advertisements. Barley before the first ad began, Melody spoke up, pointing at it.

"Hey, look. It's that commercial I was telling you guys about." Melody exclaimed, as a voice over of a man with a rich-sounding voice began. "Are you completely miserable?" The voice asked, showing a man on his bed, crying, as he agreed.

"Then you need to meet... _Pacifica_." The narrator said again, prompting the twins and handywoman to look up in confusion.

"Pacifica?" Mabel muttered, raising her eyebrow up. The name seemed pretty unusual, and she definitely felt a strong bad vibe from hearing it. There was something off-putting about it, in her opinion.

"What makes her so special?" Dipper asked, shrugging as the TV began narrating again.

"She's a psychic." The voice over answered, as if on cue with Dipper's question.

"Aroo?" Dipper responded, cocking his head as he made an "O" shape with his mouth.

"Learn about tomorrow tonight at Pacifica's Tent of Telepathy." The voice over continued, as it began speeding through subtext. Dipper then turned to Mabel, smiling.

"Wow, I'm getting all curiousy inside!" Dipper exclaimed, as another voice triggered the twins to cringe.

"Well, don't get too curious." Ford scolded them, as he walked into the room, his voice full with restriction, "you children are not allowed anywhere near that psychopathic girl. Do I make myself clear?"

"Well, is she really a psychic?" Dipper asked him, hopping off the chair.

"I think we should go and find out." Mabel commented as she faced Melody, her bangs slightly brushing her eyes.

"No! You are forbidden from going anywhere near her. She's dangerous, and you two could get hurt, or worse." Ford interrupted, hands behind his back, "I have work to do, but nobody, and I repeat _nobody_ that lives under my roof may step under hers."

"What was that all about?" Mabel asked, her eyebrow risen as Ford headed into the hall, his labcoat trailing behind him. Melody hopped off her chair, brushing the dust of her thighs.

"Don't take him so seriously." Melody commented, as she faced the twins, "Ford just has some long-lived rivalry with her."

Mabel nodded in response, as she turned to face Dipper. "Besides, do tents even have roofs?" She asked.

"I think we just found our first loop hole... literally!" Dipper exclaimed, derping his eyes as he held out a small white string, a single loop in it.

"Mwop mwop!" Dipper exclaimed, shaking his head.

"So come down soon, folks!" The TV continued, a silhouette of a female on-screen, her shadow behind a curtain.

" _Pacifica is expecting you._ "

* * *

Waves of people walked into the purple tent, a well-dressed man in front, welcoming them. It was nearing night, as a single crescent moon lingered on top of the tent, a luminous glow coming from it.

"Step right up there, folks. Put your money in Pacifica's psychic sack." The man announced, as numerous people began placing their cash into the sack, muttering several positive things about it's credibility. Mabel, Dipper, and Melody were last to enter, taking seats in the middle row.

Mabel looked around, clearly shocked. Along with the tent being a rich purple, there appeared the be a stage upfront. "Whoa, this is like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack." She commented, pointing to a woman in the distance, "They even have their own Melody."

Upon the girl's comment, Melody instantly glanced upward, her gaze landing on the woman in the distance. The only difference between the two being their hair color, hair style, and outfit. Melody bitterly narrowed her eyes at the look-alike, munching on her burrito as Dipper squealed with excitement.

"It's starting! It's starting!" He exclaimed, as the audience erupted with clapping, the lights dimming out. A loud, rattling fanfare noise could be heard above, triggering Mabel and Dipper to look upward. Spotlights swirled around, finally pointing towards the purple curtains on-stage.

"Let's see what this _psychopathic_ looks like." Mabel commented, raising her eyebrow as she folded her arms. A large shadow could be seen behind the curtains, stepping forward, growing bigger with each step. The curtains slowly unraveled, screeching as they did.

Revealing a small little girl with a huge purple and black tutu, tons of makeup, black gloves, and a strange like hairdo with a goofy smile on-stage. Despite her rather decorated appearance, her most noticeable features was the large crescent moons that dotted her skirt, as well as the purple amulet she was wearing, seemingly attached to her large, black collar.

"Why, hello America!" Pacifica greeted, her voice having an old-timey accent to it, "My name is Pacifica!"

The girl then giggled as she clapped her hands, signaling doves to fly out of the bun part of her hair. The crowd cheered in response, as Melody and Dipper stared in amusement. Mabel, on the other hand, was wide eyed. She pointed to Pacifica, staring in shock.

"That's Ford's mortal enemy?" She asked. Not only was her Great Uncle rivals with a girl seemingly younger than the twins themselves, but the point that Ford didn't want them around her was hilarious enough.

"But she's so wittle!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a _gift_ to have you here tonight!" She exclaimed, her accent once again clicking in at full-force, "...Such a gift. I have a vision. I predict that you will soon all say, 'aww.'"

Pacifica then turned around, turning back to the audience as she made a cute pose. The whole audience awed back, except for Melody, Mabel, and Dipper.

"It came true." Dipper commented in awe, as Mabel rose up her arm, lowering her brow. "What? I'm not impressed." She exclaimed.

"You're impressed!" Dipper responded, facing his sister.

"Hit it, Dad!" Pacifica exclaimed, tapping her foot as the same man from earlier began playing a piano off-stage. The blonde girl then threw her black cape into the audience, Rosanna catching it, just in-front of the row before the twins and Melody. Several other people began toppling on the woman, attempting to take the cape.

" _Oh, I can see, what others can't see_

 _It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability,_

 _Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined_

 _And you too could see, if you was little ol' me!"_

Pacifica began singing, slightly dancing as she did. The crowd appeared to be immersed in her performance as they nodded their heads along, Mabel the only one seemingly unimpressed.

"Come on, everybody, rise up! I want everyone to keep it going!" Pacifica exclaimed, as she walked further towards the edge of the stage, holding onto her amulet as she raised her arm. Seemingly unintentionally, the whole crowd then rose up, shocking Mabel.

"Wha—? How did she—?" Mabel commented, freaked out.

"Keep it going!" Pacifica yelled, walking to another end of the stage. She pointed at one woman in particular, and began singing again.

 _"You wish your son would call you more..."_

"I'm leaving everything to my cats!" The lady yelled in response, shaking her fist.

 _"I sense that you've been here before."_ Pacifica continued, pointing to Sheriff Blubs, whom had tons of merch on him.

"Oh, what gave it away?" He responded, smiling.

"Come on." Mabel exasperated, lowering her brow as Pacifica got down from the stage, walking up to Dipper.

 _"I'll read your mind far more quicker,"_ Pacifica sang to him, as the crowd clapped along, _"Something tells me you're named Dipper."_

As Pacifica walked back on stage, Dipper turned forward, his shirt reading the words "Dipper" in plain view. The boy stared wide-eyed in awe, as Mabel rose her eyebrow up at him.

"How'd she do that?" He exclaimed.

 _"So welcome all ye... to the Tent of Telepathy,_

 _And thanks for visiting... little ol' me!"_

Pacifica finished her song, raising her arms up as purple fire rose up on both her sides, a sign reading "Pacifica" above. Noticeably sweating, she panted, pulling out a water bottle.

"Oh... oh my goodness." She panted, taking a sip from her water bottle as she faced the audience, "Thank you! You people are the real miracles!"

"Woo! Yeah!" Dipper cheered, as the rest of the audience died down. People then began exiting, the twins following. Once they were back outside, Mabel stopped in front of the tent, Dipper beside her.

"Man, that kid's the biggest fraud I've ever seen!" Mabel exclaimed, as Dipper shrugged.

"Oh, come on. Her dance moves were adorable! And did you see her hair? It was like, whoosh!" Dipper exclaimed, as Mabel smiled at him.

"You're too easily impressed." Mabel responded, as Dipper leaned in to shove her.

"Yeah, yeah!" He exclaimed, as the two walked off, playfully poking each other as they laughed. Once they were well away from the tent, Pacifica leaned out of her hiding spot, watching the twins walking away.

* * *

Mabel slowly sipped down her glass of water, as she sat at the living room table. Dipper ran up to her, wearing his wolf shirt from a few days ago, a red bedazzle gun in his hand.

"Check it out, Mabel! I successfully bezazzled my face! Blink!" He exclaimed, raising up his arm to show the gun, sequins all over his face. He then struggled to blink, several of them flying off his eyes as he did.

"Ow." He commented, twitching his eye, as Mabel rose her eyebrow up at him.

"Is that permanent?" She asked.

"I'm unappreciated in my time..." He continued, just as a sudden ring at the doorbell caught the twins' attention.

"Somebody answer the door!" Ford yelled from the gift shop, as Dipper brushed all the sequins off his face.

"I'll get it!" Dipper yelled back, running towards it. He then flew it open, revealing Pacifica standing on the other side.

"Howdy." She greeted him, as Dipper began flailing his arms.

"It's "little ol'" you!" Dipper exclaimed, as Pacifica nervously giggled. "Yeah, my song's quite catchy." She responded, as she placed her hand on her chin, "Now, I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head."

"You mean this one?" Dipper responded, imitating her gesture as he began laughing obnoxiously.

"Oh, what a delight! Now, when I saw you in the audience, I said to myself, 'Now there's a kindred spirit!'" She exclaimed, placing her hand on her hip. "'Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life.'"

"That's totally me!" Dipper exclaimed in shock, laughing. Suddenly, he began coughing up sequins, all landing on Pacifica's collar, decorating it in a wonderful fashion.

"Enchanting. Utterly enchanting." Pacifica whispered, admiring the sequins that lung below her, decorating her collar.

"Who is at the door?" Ford yelled once again, from the gift shop.

"No one, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper yelled back, as Pacifica began whispering.

"I appreciate your digressions. Now, Ford's no fan of mine. I don't know how a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet." She commented, gesturing to Dipper.

"Pacifica!" Dipper responded in modesty, blushing slightly, "Aha ha!"

"What do you say we step away from here, and chat a bit more. Perhaps in my dressing room?" Pacifica offered.

"Oh! Makeovers. Yahoo!" Dipper exclaimed, leaning in to poke her. Upon the impact, Pacifica nervously giggled, rubbing her stomach in pain.

"Ow." She responded, the pain kicking in.

* * *

Pacifica swung open her dressing room door, revealing tons of mirrors, make-up, jewelry, and outfits. Dipper was awed in response, his eyes landing on a few costumes of various superheroes on the right. He excitedly looked around, as Pacifica glanced at him.

"Ya see something you like? 'Cause I do." Pacifica exclaimed. Dipper began laughing cluelessly, facing her.

"What?" He responded, cluelessness in his voice.

* * *

Pacifica waved Dipper goodbye, as he walked back to the shack. Entering inside, he approached Mabel, whom was lying on the living room chair, reading the journal.

"Hey Mabel. What's goin' oooon?" He asked, dangling his fingers in front of her. Mabel sat upward, slapping his hands away as she took in her brother, who appeared to be dressed in a upperclassman fashion.

"Whoa, where have you been?" She asked, pointing at him, "And what's going on with that hair, it's actually combed for once."

"I know, right?" Dipper asked, admiring his neat and shiny hair, "I was hanging out with my new pal, Pacifica. She is one elegant little woman."

"Dipper, I don't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than their head." Mabel commented, raising her eyebrow as she pointed at her forehead. Dipper scowled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh, leave her alone! You never want to do boy stuff with me; you and Melody get to do girly stuff all the time!" He responded, Mabel slightly feeling bad in response.

"What do you mean?" She asked, just as Melody entered the room.

"Hey dude, you ready to read these teen fashion magazines and gossip about how terrible the celebrities look in them?" Melody asked Mabel, walking over with a few magazines in her hand.

"Am I!" Mabel excitedly exclaimed, ducking the journal back in her coat, as she hopped off the chair and ran off with Melody. Dipper watched them run off as they both sat down at the living room table, already discussing which person was wearing the most makeup.

"Ha, look at her, she looks like a living doll!" Mabel laughed, pointing to the first page she saw. Melody laughed in response, as the two began flipping through pages.

* * *

"Whoa, the view from your family's factory is nuts!" Dipper exclaimed, sitting at the top of the factory beside Pacifica, facing the sleepy town beneath them. "Good thing we both brought our—"

"—Opera glasses!" The two exclaimed in unison, pulling out their own pairs. They both turned and faced each other with them, laughing afterwards as they turned back to face the town.

"Dipper, when I'm up here lookin' down on all those little ol' people, I feel like I'm queen of all I survey." She exclaimed, her face slightly shadowing, "I guess that makes you my king!" She added, looking away. Dipper stiffened, clearly uncomfortable as Pacifica scooted closer to him.

"What? You are being so nice to me right now, quit it!" Dipper exclaimed, once again playfully smacking her seemingly harder then he intended. At this point, however, Pacifica was pretty used to it.

"I can't quit it. I am speaking from the heart." Pacifica responded, placing her hand on her cheek.

"From the where-now?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, I've never felt this close with anyone." She commented, swaying her legs as they lingered off the edge of the building, "So, so close."

She reached her hand out, stroking his hair as she giggled. Uncomfortable, Dipper politely grabbed her hand, moving it away.

"Look Pacifica, I um..." He paused, once again gently pushing her arm away from his hair, "I like you a lot, but let's just be friends."

"At least just give me a chance." She commented, "Dipper, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"A play date?" Dipper asked.

"Mmnn." Pacifica responded, nodding her head, indicting a no.

"A shopping date?"

"Mmnn. It'll just be one li'l ol' date, I swear on my lucky bolo tie." She exclaimed, lightly clutching to her amulet, which oddly shone in the overcast sky.

"Ummm." Dipper commented, leaning inward. Pacifica then gave him one of her "pretty please" looks, prompting him to raise his eyebrow.

"Okay, then... I guess..." He exhaustively responded, glancing at her amulet and then back at her.

"Dipper Pines, you have made me the happiest girl in the world!" She exclaimed in delight, wrapping him in a hug. Dipper hesitantly hugged back, before lowering his brow.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" He asked.

* * *

"It's not a date-date, it's just, you know, I didn't want to hurt her feelings and so I figured I'd throw her a bone."

Dipper was explaining his situation to Mabel, as the two were fast away playing a video game. Hastily clicking on buttons, Mabel turned to face him.

"Dipper, girls don't work that way. She's gonna fall in love with you." She commented, as Dipper scoffed in response.

"Yeah right. I'm not _that_ lovable." Dipper commented, returning to his controller, just beating Mabel at the game a few second after. "Kaboom! Yes!" He exclaimed in victory, leaning backwards into the chair.

"Okay, we agree on something here." Mabel annoyingly commented, raising her finger up as the doorbell rang. Dipper hopped of the chair, casually walking towards the door, opening it. To his surprise, a horse head ducked its way in, jumpscaring him as he scrambled onto the ground. Looking upward, he noticed Pacifica riding it.

"A night of enchantment awaits, cupcake!" Pacifica exclaimed, reaching her hand out to help him up.

"Oh boy." Dipper muttered.

* * *

Tons of couples crowded the restaurant, Pacifica's horse drinking from the fountain inside. The waiter made his way to Pacifica and Dipper, whom had their own private booth, several couples watching them.

"I can't believe they let us bring a horse in here!" Dipper exclaimed, still clearly shocked.

"Well, people have a hard time saying _no_ to me." Pacifica commented, slyly raising up her eyebrow as she placed her feet on the table, leaning backward. The waiter then approached them, pouring water into both their glasses.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Pacifica! Ze feet on ze table! An excellent choice!" He commented, raising his finger in approval.

"Jean Luc, what did we discuss about eye contact?" Pacifica commented as she turned away, facing Dipper with a rather sly look on her face.

"Yes, yes, very good! " He answered, turning away as he walked backwards, away from their table.

"I've never seen so many forks! And water with bubbles in it? _Ooh lala, oui, oui_!" Dipper exclaimed, clearly amused as he picked up the glass.

"Oh! _Parlez vous francais_?!" Pacifica asked him in delight.

"...I have no idea what you're saying." Dipper responded, lowering his finger as he raised his eyebrow.

* * *

Mabel laid her head on the gift shops counter, boringly staring at the wooden ceiling. Robbie sat next to her, behind the counter as he continued texting away on his phone, as Melody leaned on the wall at the opposing end of Mabel, reading a magazine.

"Hey, hey!"

The three all looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, seeing Ford walk up to them, holding up a newspaper. "Can someone explain to me what Dipper is doing in the paper next to Pacifica?" He asked, harshly poking on the front image, the headline reading "Pacifica's Lil' Boyfriend?" The image above it had a picture of Pacifica and a rather distracted Dipper, holding hands as they walked through town.

"Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal. Everybody's talking about Pacifica and Dipper's big date tonight." Robbie responded, turning his phone towards Ford, whom stared at in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Ford bellowed, clutching his hair as Mabel and Robbie cringed at his sudden outburst, "my arch-rival is dating my great nephew!?"

Ford clutched the newspaper, as Melody looked up from her magazine, the front cover about Pacifica and Dipper.

"I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple. Dipcifica? Padipper?" Melody commented, before gasping. "Padippica!"

Ford harshly crumbled the newspaper, before slamming it on the ground as he walked out of the room.

"I didn't know! I didn't hear about it and plus, I told him not to." Mabel yelled, her hands in a cupping position.

Ford came walking back into the room, hands behind his back, his laser gun in clear view at his hip. " Yeah, well it ends tonight. I'm going right down to that psychopathic child's house; this is going to stop RIGHT now!" He yelled, opening the door and harshly slamming it, startling Melody, Mabel, and Robbie.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if that was a closet, and he had to come back out again and go out the real door?" Melody asked, as Robbie and Mabel watched her get up and open the door Ford went out, the snow blowing incredibly fast outside.

"Nope. Real door." She added, looking back at them.

* * *

The yellow car skidded to a halt far in front of the purple-and-white house, skidding backwards to a halt at the gate. Hastily, Ford got out of his car, laser gun in his hand. Tearing the gate open, he pushed his way through the garden, and began pounding on the front door.

"Pacifica!" He yelled, "open up!"

After pounding another few times, the door swung open, Pacifica's dad coming face-to-face with Ford. Seeing him, the man's face brightened up.

"Why, Stanford Pines! What a delight!" He exclaimed, raising his arms up.

Ford angrily sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "Out of the way, Preston. I need to talk to Pacifica."

"Well, I haven't seen the girl around, but since you're here, you simply _must_ come in for coffee!" Preston exclaimed, pulling him inside.

"But-but-"

"It's imported! All the way from Colombia!" Preston responded, raising his finger up.

"I don't even drink coffee." Ford added, raising his eyebrow up as Preston motioned him to the couch. Hesitantly, he sat down, as Preston headed in and out of the room to get the coffee.

"Now, I hear that your nephew and my Pacifica are, well, they're singin' in harmony lately so to speak!" Preston exclaimed, placing the coffee on the table as he sat down.

"Which is exactly why I'm here. I'm against it." Ford declared.

"No no no. I see it as a fantastic business opportunity. Yes, the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy. We've been at each other's throats for far too long, yes we have. This is our big chance to set aside our rivalry and pool our collective profit, you see." Preston elaborated.

Ford sighed, annoyed as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers again. "Look Preston, I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work out." Ford exclaimed, getting up from the couch as he headed for the door, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Dipper." Walking out, he slammed the door shut, angrily mumbling to himself.

* * *

Pacifica rubbed her mouth with her towel, as she continued her story.

"...And so I said 'Autograph your own head shot lady.'" She finished, as she began laughing. Dipper nervously laughed as he raised his fork, clearly bored and uncomfortable.

"Yeah..." He responded, uneasiness in his voice. As he reached his fork out, the alive lobster on his plate snapped at it.

"Dipper, tonight's date was a complete success." Pacifica elaborated, "And tomorrow's date promises to top this one in every way!"

"Whoa whoa, you said just one date, and this was it." Dipper responded, pointing his finger as he lowered his brow, his eye twitching.

"Hark! What a surprise! A red crested South American rainbow macaw!" Pacifica exclaimed, raising out her arm, triggering the macaw to fly onto her arm. Dipper yelped in response, grabbing the lobster and pulling it away to protect it.

"...two three four..." Pacifica counted, as the macaw began talking.

"DIPPER! WILL YOU- ACCOMPANY- PACIFICA- TO- THE BALLROOM DANCE- THIS- THURBDAY." The macaw said, as Pacifica began violently shaking it.

"THURSDAY!" It corrected itself, coughing out a pink letter with a red heart sticker on it, flying away.

"Oh, so adorable." One woman elaborated, watching the two as the rest of the restaurant turned to view the supposed couple.

"Pacifica's got a girlfriend." One of the chefs added.

"They're expectin' us. Please say you'll go." Pacifica exclaimed, smiling as she held out the letter. Dipper turned around, seeing the crowds of people that now crowded the booth, awaiting his answer.

Dipper turned to face her, his expression uncomfortable. "Oh, Pacifica, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to say-"

"I'm on the edge of my seat." Blubs interrupted, watching them.

"This is gonna be adorable." Another man exclaimed.

"If he say's no, I'll die from sadness." An elderly woman exclaimed, as a doctor approached her.

"I can verify that that will indeed happen." The doctor responded.

People began chattering among themselves as they approached the booth, eagerly awaiting his answer. Dipper felt the stress bubbling up, the adrenaline rushing through him at full speed. With seemingly no other option, he gave the only answer he could.

* * *

Mabel sat at the living room table, reading the journal with a can of Pitt Cola at her side. Noticing Dipper walk in, her face brightened up.

"Hey. How'd it go?" She asked, placing the journal down.

"I don't know..." Dipper responded, the stress lines clearly beneath his eyes, "I have a lobster now." He rose up the fish tanks lid, placing the lobster in it.

"Well, at least it's over and you'll never have to go out with her again." Mabel exclaimed, grabbing her soda. Not hearing Dipper respond, she glanced up, seeing him absent-mindlessly stare at the lobster, clearly sad as he pressed his finger on the glass. The lobster then returned the gesture, as Mabel lowered her brow.

"Dipper? It's over, right?" Mabel asked as she placed her hands on her hip, as Dipper glanced away. "Dipper?"

"BLAARRGG!" Dipper yelled, as he flailed his arms, "She asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no."

"Like this: no." Mabel responded, pointing to her mouth as Dipper walked over.

"It's not that easy, Mabel! And I do like Pacifica, as a friend slash little brother, so I didn't want to hurt her feelings!" Dipper exclaimed, taking the seat across from her, "I just need to get things back to where they used to be. You know, friends."

* * *

The night sky lingered over the hills, as a small boat made its way across the water, with Pacifica, Dipper, and McGucket on it.

"Boat in the night! Boat in the night!" McGucket exclaimed as he rowed it, laughing.

"Hah, you know I thought dancing was gonna be the end of the evening, right?" Dipper asked, as Pacifica leaned in and grabbed his hands, shifting him once again uncomfortable.

"Don't you want this evenin' to last, my cupcake?" Pacifica softly asked him.

"NO!" Dipper recoiled, backing up as he pried her hands of him. Noticing his sudden outburst, he once again regained his composure, rubbing his arm. "I mean yes. I mean I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, buddy, pal, chum, other word for friend..." He exclaimed, nudging her as he placed his finger on his chin.

"Pal?" McGucket suggested.

"I already said pal, uh, mate?" He asked, looking over at Pacifica with a smile, hoping she got the hint.

"How about _soul mate_?" She whispered, as Dipper gave her an expression of distress in response. Immediately after her comment, red fireworks began to go off, one exploding into the words "DIPPER" with a heart.

"Well, you can't say no to that." McGucket exclaimed, watching the fireworks.

Dipper placed his hands on his face as he watched the fireworks go off, each explosion and flicker raising his anxiety higher and higher. All he wanted to do was turn everything back to normal.

Except there was no way out.

* * *

Mabel boringly made her way downstairs, her expression rather tired and her posture timid. She placed her hands in her pockets, as she walked by the living-room entrance way, where Dipper was pacing in circles, talking to himself. Noticing him, she walked back up to the doorway, slightly hiding behind the wall.

"..I mean, she's so nice, but.. I can't keep doing this. But I can't break her heart." Dipper continued. "I have no way out!"

"What in the heck happened on that date?" Mabel asked, walking in.

"I don't know! I was in the friend zone, and then before I knew what was happening, she pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quick sand!" Dipper yelled, as he clutched onto Mabel, "Chubby quicksand!"

"Dipper, come on. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Pacifica." Mabel reassured him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Being the absolute worst thing to say, all the stress boiled up at the moment, and Dipper began yelling, running into the attic. Mabel followed after him, giving him a few seconds before she opened the door. She noticed him in the corner, repeating a same coping mechanism he often did whenever he was stressed. One she grew too well to know.

"Oh no. Dipper..."

"Dipper's not here. He's in shirt town." Dipper responded, his shirt covering his face and legs as he crawled into a ball, only his hair being seen peeking out of the top, his shoes at the bottom. He rocked himself back and forth, as Mabel approached, smiling.

"Are you gonna come _out_ of sweater town?" She kindly asked, as Dipper whined in response, shaking his head as he whimpered.

"Alright, enough is enough. If you can't break up with Pacifica, I'll do it for you." Mabel announced, leaning downward to her brother's level.

"You will?" Dipper hopefully asked, peeking his eyes over his shirt.

His sister smiled, nodding in response, confirming her statement.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Dipper happily exclaimed, a rush of hope he hadn't felt in days washing over him. He punched Mabel playfully, grasping her into a hug.

* * *

A few elegant couples crowded The Club, as Mabel walked in, searching for Pacifica. Seeing her at a table reading the menu at the back, she walked over, clearing her throat to catch her attention.

"Oh. Mabel Pines, how are you? You look good, you look good." Pacifica complimented her, as Mabel rubbed her hand behind her head.

"Thanks, you uh... Look, Pacifica. We've got to talk. Dipper isn't joining you tonight, he uh, he doesn't want to see you anymore." Mabel exclaimed, laughing nervously. "He's uh. He's kinda weirded out by you, no offense."

"So what you're sayin' is... you've...come between us." Pacifica exclaimed, twitching her eye as she struggled to stay calm.

"You're not gonna like, freak out or anything, are ya?" Mabel asked, raising her finger.

"Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know." Pacifica laughed, as Mabel pressed her fingers together.

"So. Okay. Cool. Then again, sorry hon, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?" Mabel continued, walking out as she gave Pacifica a thumbs up.

" _Thumbs up indeed, my friend._ " Pacifica whispered, watching as Mabel walked away.

Dipper nervously fidgeted with his fingers as he stood outside the building, as Mabel casually walked up to him. Seeing her, Dipper turned to his sister and erupted with various questions.

"How'd it go? Was she mad? Did she try to read your mind with her psychic powers?" Dipper frantically asked her, as Mabel placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dipper, she's just a kid. She doesn't have any powers." She assured him.

* * *

Pacifica breathed heavily, a single candle next to her as she stared at the mirror. "Mabel Pines, you don't know what you've done!" She yelled, clutching to her amulet. It began glowing a bright purple, levitating everything in her bedroom.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life!" She exclaimed, smashing her dressing drawer on the ground, crushing it to bits with a lunatic smile on her face. Upon her smash, her father tore open her door.

"Pacifica Elise Gleeful, clean up your room this instant!" Preston exclaimed. Pacifica then turned around, pointing at him.

"I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU, OLD MAN!" She yelled, shaking with anger

"...Fair enough." He responded, shrugging as he closed the door.

Pacifica then stared at the pictures that filled her door, Dipper in all of them. Unlike the others, the front one had both the twins on it, smiling as they waved at the camera. Using her powers, she burned the half with Mabel, keeping the side of Dipper.

* * *

Melody, Mabel and Dipper all stood outside in the snow, the twins watching as Melody tucked a pillow into her shirt. Once adjusted, she faced the twins.

"Hit me, guys!" She exclaimed, widening her arms. Mabel and Dipper both charged at her, deflecting off the pillow as they landed in the snow, laughing. "Feels good." She announced, placing her hand on the pillow.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!" Dipper exclaimed, as he turned to face Mabel. Suddenly, the phone began ringing, prompting the twins to look at each other.

"Your turn." The two exclaimed in unison, Mabel a second after her brother.

"Aw, man..." Mabel exclaimed, getting up as she headed into the gift shop. Sure enough, the green phone on the counter was ringing.

"Yello?" She asked, picking up the phone.

" _Toby Determined, Gravity Rises Gossiper._ " The voice on the other side exclaimed. It was the same man from last week, whom they accused of murdering wax Ford. Recognizing his voice, Mabel twitched her eye.

"Oh hey man. Sorry for accusing you of murder last week." She apologized.

" _Water under the bridge_!" Toby responded, " _Say, we want to interview you about whether you've seen anything unUSUAL about this here TOWN since you've arrived_."

"Oh, finally! I thought nobody would ever ask! I have notes and theories!" Mabel exclaimed, pulling out her notepad and pencil. "Uh huh, uh huh." She exclaimed, as Toby began giving her directions. Mabel wrote down the address in her notepad, holding the phone with her shoulder. "412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Got it."

* * *

Back at Toby's residence, he harshly placed the phone down, staring at the person in front of him. "There. I did your dirty work. Now it's time you pay YOUR end of the bargain!" He yelled. The person then threw a slit of paper on his desk, as Toby picked it up and looked at it.

"Ha! Shandra Jimenez's phone number! Bless you, Pacifica!" He exclaimed, as he hugged the paper. Pacifica elegantly got up from the chair, her shadow reflecting off the wall as she walked away.

* * *

Mabel glanced up from the address on her notepad and back at the building, which lead her to a factory. Suspicious, Mabel raised her eyebrow, but continued walking forward. Opening the factory's door, it appeared to be deserted.

"Hello?" She called out, the only voice responding being her echo. Placing her hands in her pockets, she took in the rather unsettling appearance of the warehouse, not Toby or another human in sight. Disappointed, she headed for the door, which automatically shut closed harshly on her face, startling her. Shocked, she began pounding on the door, all the lights behind her turning on. Mabel turned around, the final light reflecting on a red swivel chair, as Pacifica swerved around on it, petting a doll of herself.

"Hello friend." Pacifica exclaimed, as she came face-to-face with Mabel.

"Ughh, Pacifica." Mabel exclaimed, rather annoyed as she lowered her brow.

"Mabel Pines. How long have been livin' in this town? A week, two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?" Pacifica exclaimed, as she pulled the arms up and down on the doll. Mabel walked up to her, arms crossed as she raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want from me, man?" Mabel asked her.

"Listen carefully, girl. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend!" Pacifica exclaimed, as she raised out her fist.

"Is this about Dipper? I told you, he's not into you!" Mabel exclaimed, angrily pointing her finger at the blonde girl. Unfortunately for her, Pacifica completely snapped upon her comment.

"LIAR! YOU turned him against me!" Pacifica bellowed, hopping off her chair as she clutched to her amulet. Upon her sudden outburst, Mabel immediately shut up, frozen in place as she shockingly watched Pacifica walk up to her.

"He was my peach dumplin'!" Pacifica yelled, her purple amulet glowing. Noticing this, Mabel pointed at it.

"Uh, you okay, Paz?" She asked. In one choking second of terror, Pacifica rose her arm, and Mabel felt herself slowly arise from the ground. The next thing she knew the force let go of it's grasp on her, and she was flung into a bunch of boxes. A Pacifica shaped doll landing in front of her, as she picked it up, Pacifica's shadow over her.

" _Howdy!_ " The doll greeted her as she squeezed it.

"Readin' minds isn't all I can do." Pacifica exclaimed, smiling at the hopeless temple of Mabel beneath her, shock written across the girl's face.

"But-but you're a fake." Mabel stuttered.

"Oh tell me, Mabel: is this fake?" She responded, as she raised several objects into the air. Mabel stared as the objects flew above her, clearly scared.

* * *

Dipper bit his finger as he stared at the dirt, sitting on the outside porch of the shack. Seeing him, Robbie headed outside, taking a seat next to the boy.

"How's that finger tastin', buddy?" He asked, as he flung the towel he was holding on his shoulder.

"Robbie, I need some advice. You've broken up with girls, right?" Dipper asked him.

"Oh yeah: Rachel Durham, Ellena Hall, Stacey Davidson..." Robbie responded, as he began counting with his fingers. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even hear Dipper talk on.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought everything was back to normal, but I still feel all gross." Dipper continued, as he placed his hands on his cheeks, looking to the side.

"...Phoebe Wirley, Natalie Holt, oh, that girl with the tattoos..." Robbie continued, as he stared at the sky.

"Maybe letting Mabel do it for me was a mistake. Pacifica deserves an honest break up." Dipper exclaimed, as he crossed his arms.

"...Dana Feldman, Mary Epston... Oh man, I'm not sure I ever actually broke up with her. No wonder she keeps calling me." Robbie realized, tapping his chin with his finger.

"I know what I've gotta do. Thanks for talking to me, Robbie." Dipper exclaimed as he got up, placing his hands on his hips as he ran off. Hopping on his bike, the boy drove away in hopes of finding Pacifica and telling her the truth. Right after he left, Robbie's phone began ringing, as he took it out and read the caller ID.

"Ignore." He exclaimed, tapping the ignore button on his phone.

* * *

Mabel ran in every direction as several glass items crashed around her, Pacifica manically laughing in the distance. Stopping in-front of a shelf, Pacifica tipped it over, nearly crushing the girl.

"Whoa!" Mabel yelled, somersaulting out of the way, smashing into the wall. Rubbing her head in pain, she pointed at Pacifica in realization.

"Grunkle Ford was right about you, you ARE a psychopath!" Mabel yelled.

"Your brother will be mine!" Pacifica responded, once again laughing crazily. Pulling the sting on one of her dolls, it repeated her laugh. As Pacifica was distracted, Mabel glanced beside her, noticing a baseball bat in its package. Seeing it, she tore her hand in, pulling it out in a defense fashion.

"Who's a cute little girl? You are!" Pacifica exclaimed, pointing at the doll.

"No you are!" The doll responded. Seeing it as her chance, Mabel charged at Pacifica, screaming as she did. At the last second, Pacifica angrily turned around and rose Mabel up, the bat falling out of her hands.

"He's never gonna date you, man!" Mabel yelled, anger in her voice.

"That's a lie." Pacifica retorted, glancing over at a box of lamb sheers. "And I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again, friend."

Mabel shook in fear as Pacifica pulled the sheers out, which were pointed at her throat. As she struggled to get free from the grasp, Dipper arrived, looking through the window as he watched the scene.

"Pacifica! We have to talk!" Dipper yelled, as he opened the door. Pacifica then turned to face him. Mabel watched as the sheers fell, Pacifica finally letting them drop, a wave of relief washing over her.

"D-Dipper. My cupcake. What are you doin' here?" She asked, nervousness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Pacifica, but I can't be your cupcake. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself." Dipper declared, as he rubbed his arm.

"I-I don't understand." Pacifica trembled in response, squeezing her amulet, therefore squeezing Mabel as well.

"Uh, Dipper!? This probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with her!" Mabel exclaimed, choking.

"Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" Dipper asked as he walked over to her, grabbing her hands.

"Really?" Pacifica hopefully asked.

Dipper returned the genuine look, as he grasped onto her amulet tearing it off. " No, not really! You were like, attacking my sister, what the heck?!" He yelled, as Mabel fell to the floor.

"My tie! Give it back!" Pacifica exclaimed, as she frantically reached to grab it. He tossed it to Mabel, whom hopped up and caught it.

"Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you?" Mabel asked.

Pacifica then screamed, charging at Mabel as they both crashed out the window, the amulet rolling in front of Dipper.

"Mabel!" He yelled in fear, reaching his arm out.

The two fell from the height, slapping each other as they did. As Mabel charged in for a punch, the two realized they were about to hit the ground, screaming as they braced for impact. Just before they did, a purple glow erupted around them, stopping them from hitting the ground. The two glanced up, seeing Dipper's silhouette in front of the moon, holding the amulet as he floated down, landing in front of Pacifica.

"Listen Pacifica, it's over. I will never, ever, date you." Dipper exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mabel backed him up, as Dipper dropped the two. He then threw the amulet to the ground, it shattering against a rock.

"MY POWERS!" Pacifica yelled, as she got up, pointing to them. "Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of little... ol' me!

Pacifica walked backwards out of view into the forest, as Mabel and Dipper watched her disappear out of sight. The two twins then glanced at each other, raising their eyebrows.

* * *

Back at the shack, the two twins tiredly rested on the couch, both battered up. Ford walked through the entrance way, noticing them. His expression stiffened with anger, but once seeing their conditions, his expression softened.

"Ah, kids. What happened to you two?" He asked, walking in front of them.

"Pacifica." Dipper responded, as Mabel glanced at her brother to her uncle. "Pacifica." She agreed.

Ford didn't ask, but simply raised his eyebrow, the corner of his mouth raising up. "Pacifica." He tagged along, walking beside them.

"Look, Dipper, I'm sorry. I've known Pacifica for a long time, and she's sworn vengeance on me for as long as I can remember. But if you still want to date her, you can go ahead." He apologized, hands behind his back. The twins only laughed in response, confusing Ford.

"Trust me, that's entirely over." Mabel chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, how's she gonna destroy us now, huh? Try to guess what number we're thinking of?"

"She'll _never_ guess what number _I'm_ thinking of. NEGATIVE EIGHT! No one would guess a _negative_ number." Dipper exclaimed, as the two started laughing. After what felt like in a long time, Ford smiled, laughing along with them.

"Uh oh. She's planning some destruction right now!" Ford teased, as he laid on-top of the twins, as the three all laughed.

* * *

Pacifica painted a doll of Dipper, playing it out as she shook it. "Pacifica, I still love you. If only my family weren't in the way." She played, as she picked the one up of Ford.

"Look, I'm old and nerdy." She imitated, laughing as she placed in down and painted another of Mabel.

"Hey, what are you gonna do without your precious amulet?" Pacifica mimicked Mabel, as she placed her doll down. "Oh you'll see girl..." She whispered, closing a book that laid in-front of her, "You'll see..."

And the book cover had the same six-fingered hand on it, almost similar to Mabel's journal. The only difference was that the number on it read "2" instead of "3."

It was the second journal.

* * *

 **FDUOD, ZKB ZRQW BRX FDOO KLP?**

 **(Authors note: This came out a week earlier then it should've, haha. Also, whoever decoded the cryptogram above, bonus points if you know who I'm referring to when I say "him." c;)**


	5. The Inconveniencing

_**Title: The Inconveniencing**_

 _ **(Authors note: Hey everyone! For starters, I want to apologize for this chapter coming out so late. It's been a crazy couple of weeks, especially with two performances I have coming up and my birthday just passing. Now that all the craziness is (almost) over, we can get back to regular updates!**_

 _ **Also, in my version, Wendy acts the way she does because of her moms death, opposed to the Wendy in canon who learned to get over it. Her and Robbie are swapped, including their personalities. She's still the lumberjack queen** **—** **Robbie's got the awesome graveyard parents. And yes, I'd imagine if you had something like apocalypse training like Wendy, you wouldn't take up smoking as hobby. So, no smoking Wendy in this. Sorry! She's a really dedicated trainer, haha.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Michelle Rita - Haha, thank you! Dipper is just adorable hands down in this AU, he's my favorite character so far. And yes, Dipper's Guide to Color is going to be hilarious to write. I just had to add the Dipcifica ship name, haha.**_

 _ **AnOddFan - Thank you! Usually, I have the episode open along with the transcript, so more often then not I get distracted and accidentally switch to present tense when I'm writing. Either that or I input exactly what I'm hearing/reading (ex. I usually write Gravity Falls instead of Gravity Rises, which is my most common mistake.) I'm glad I could inspire you!**_

 _ **atom king - Thanks! I plan on doing Bottomless Pit as well!  
**_

* * *

Mabel skimmed through the journal as she sat on the dusty barrel in the gift shop, Dipper next to her as he spun around on the large globe on top of the counter. Robbie stood at the opposite end, his foot pressed against the side of the counter as he read from a magazine. Sun splashed the decorated room, reflecting off all the oddities inside it.

"Dipper, do you believe in ghosts?" Mabel flatly asked her brother, not even looking up from her journal until he began talking. Dipper just continued to spin, hands outstretched, as he stuck out his legs. "I believe you're a big dork! Ha ha ha!" He responded. Mabel lowered her brow, as she simply poked the globe with her pencil, stopping it from spinning. Her twin lost his balance, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Melody! Robbie!" Ford declared, as he entered the shop. Melody immediately dropped what she was doing and ran up. Robbie, on the other hand, didn't even look up from his magazine.

"What's up, Mr. Pines!" She asked, panting.

"I'm heading out to find these... space lizards." He declared, rapidly clicking the button on his pen, as he squinted his eyes and analyzed his notes. "You two are going to watch the kids, right?"

"Yes, sir!" Melody answered, saluting.

Robbie repeated her gesture, as he put his magazine down. "Absolutely not!" He declared.

Ford narrowed his eyes, as he turned around. "You stay out of trouble." He answered, shutting the door and walking off. Once he was gone, Robbie mischievously smiled and walked towards a large, blue curtain. Melody raised her eyebrow, watching him in confusion.

"Hey guys!" He yelled, catching the twins attention as he grasped the curtain. He unveiled it, revealing a ladder. "What's this? A secret ladder to the roof?"

"Uh, I don't think Mr. Pines would like that." Melody hesitantly stated, walking over to Robbie.

"Huh?" Robbie responded, slightly bending as he shook his hand, his arm stretched out.

"Uhhhhh."

"Huh?"

"You're freaking me out, man!" Melody exclaimed, clutching her hair as Mabel and Dipper walked towards the two. "Can we actually go up there?" Mabel enthusiastically asked, as Robbie began climbing up.

"Sure we can! Roof time! Roof time!" He exclaimed.

"Roof time! Roof time!" The twins chanted, pumping their fists as they followed the teenager up the ladder. Melody ran towards the gift shop window, nervously looking for them atop. Robbie opened a trapdoor that separated the outside from the indoors, luckily no snow caving them in. He walked onto the roof, Mabel and Dipper following as he climbed up. To their luck, the roof was pretty slippery but was otherwise spotless.

"Alright, check it out!" He exclaimed, pointing proudly. The twins followed the direction of his finger and awed in amazement. On one squared roof area, Robbie had set up a small spot, complete with an umbrella, cooler, lounge chair, and a bucket of pine-cones. The three all walked to the area, Dipper giggling as he opened the cooler.

"Did you put all this stuff up here?" Mabel asked him, impressed.

"I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, everyday." He responded modestly, grabbing a pine cone from the bucket. The twins watched as he threw it towards a target in the distance, taped onto the communication pole. It hit perfectly in the middle, much the twins and Robbie's amusement.

"Yes!" He declared, pumping his arm downward in a victorious gesture. The twins mumbled positively to themselves, grabbing their own pine cones.

"Me first!" Dipper exclaimed. He tossed one, Mabel following immediately after. The twins continued to restlessly throw the pine cones, each time landing short. Eventually, Mabel tossed hers with great force, sending it flying into the roof of someones car and bouncing off, setting off the alarm. Mabel blushed, wide eyed, as she sucked the wind inward through her braces and teeth. Robbie fist pumped the air, clearly impressed.

"Jackpot! High five." He exclaimed, stretching his hand outward. Mabel only stared at him in response, watching as his black hair slowly blew in the wind. Suddenly, she felt a strange wave of a feeling she'd never felt before sweep over her.

"Don't leave me hangin'." He continued. That was enough to ground Mabel back to reality, and she smiled wide, as she stretched out her arm and smacked his hand. Immediately after, Robbie turned around, noticing a blue van drive up in the Shack's parking lot.

"Oh hey, it's my friends!" He exclaimed, looking downward. A large arm stretched out of dark-tinted windows of the van, waving.

"Robbie!" A deep voice called.

"Hey, you guys aren't going to tell Ford about this, are you?" Robbie asked, turning to face the twins. Mabel zipped her lips and pointed to him, as Robbie returned the gesture, gratitude on his face.

"Later dorks!" He playfully exclaimed, sliding off the roof onto a pine tree, it bending as he slid down. Clearly ignoring the snow that covered him, he grasped onto the top of tree, allowing it to bend to the ground. Once close enough, he allowed himself to drop, running up to the van as he hopped in and slammed the door shut.

"Let's get out of here!" The same deep voice exclaimed, as the van drove off.

"Later Robbie!" Mabel happily called out, waving. "Heh heh heh! Good times!" She exclaimed, planting her hands on her hips. Dipper smiled, clearly knowing what was going on.

"Uh, oh!" Dipper laughed, swaying his hips.

"What?" Mabel asked him.

"Somebody's in love!" He excitedly teased, poking her cheek.

"Yeah, right!" Mabel exclaimed, tossing her arm in "as if" gesture. "I just think Robbie's cool, okay? It's not like I lie awake at night thinking about him!"

* * *

Much to Mabel's dismay, later that night, she was staring at the ceiling, clearly wide awake. A certain black-haired boy replayed in her mind, and she easily knew what it meant.

"Uh-oh." She commented aloud, in realization.

* * *

"Random dance party for no reason!" Dipper exclaimed, turning on the radio next to him. It was the following day, and the three were relaxing in the gift shop, with nothing else to do. Dipper began dancing and giggling, as Robbie chanted "Go!" as he joined along. Mabel watched the two, staring at Robbie as she supposedly took notes on her clipboard. The girl looked downward, the words reading 'I am pretending to write something down.' She nodded, pretending to be impressed with herself.

"Mabel!" Robbie called, turning to face the girl. Mabel was startled, as she fumbled with the clipboard, hastily catching it as it flipped. "Uh what, yes?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Aren't ya gonna get in on this?" Robbie asked, snapping his fingers. Dipper stopped dancing, smiling mischievously as he watched his sister, as if enjoying a good show.

"I don't really dance." Mabel nervously responded.

"Yeah, you do!" Dipper exclaimed bouncing upward, as he leaned to whisper to a curious Robbie, "Mom used to dress her up in a lamb costume and make her do... _The Lamby Dance!_ "

Mabel gritted her teeth, twitching her eyes. "Now is not the time to talk about the Lamby Dance." She angrily, but firmly, growled to her twin.

"Lamb costume?" Robbie asked, a mix of amusement and confusion in his voice, "Wow, is there like little ears and a tail or...?"

"Well uh, uh..." Mabel nervously attempted to explain, running her hand through the back of hair.

"Mabel would prance around and sing a song about grazing." Dipper exclaimed, as he held out a photo of a younger Mabel, dressed in the costume. Robbie looked at it, as Mabel stood beside him, her head barley peeking over the counter as zipped her finger back and fourth, hoping Dipper would get the message. A sudden clock beep triggered the teenager to look upward, much to Mabel's relief.

"Hey, look at that! Quittin' time!" Robbie happily exclaimed, pointing to the clock as he took off his name tag and shoved it into his pocket. "The gang's waitin' for me."

"Wait!" Mabel called out, running up to him. "Why don't I-or we come with you?" She asked, pointing to Dipper.

Robbie turned to face her, tapping his chin. "Ooh... I don't know. My friends are pretty intense. How old did you guys say you are?" He asked, pointing to them as he raised his eyebrow.

"We're thirteen!" Mabel immediately answered, as she rubbed her hand in her hair. "So, technically a teen."

"All right. I like your moxy, kid!" Robbie exclaimed, as he motioned behind him."Let me get my stuff."

Mabel smiled as she watched Robbie walk off, exiting the gift shop. Immediately after he had left, Dipper shrugged, clearly confused.

"Since when are we thirteen?" He asked aloud, planting his hand on his cheek. "Is this a leap year?"

"Come on, Dipper. This is our chance to hang out with, you know, the cool kids." Mabel commented. "And Robbie and whatever."

"I knew it! You love him!" Dipper bounced excitedly, hopping down from the counter as he circled around his sister, pointing as he chanted "love." Mabel frowned, before pointing forward.

"Oh hey, what's that?" She asked.

"Huh?"

Dipper fell for it, turning to the direction Mabel was pointing. With his back turned, Mabel grasped the back of his shirt, flipping it over his head. The shirt covered his face and hair, leaving his mouth sticking out.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh." He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out as he blew raspberries.

* * *

A pink jellybean flew through the air, bouncing off a large teens cheek. He was being hanged upside-down by his friends, shirtless as he faced the the other orange-haired teen throwing the jellybeans.

"Come on! Hurry up!" He yelled at her.

"In the belly! In the belly!" Two other boys chanted. The girl threw another jellybean, bouncing off his lower stomach. She faced ahead, as she tossed a red bean up and down in her hand, clearly bored. She prepared to throw it again, before a green one sped past her from behind, landing right into the boy's bellybutton. Shocked, all the teens turned around, seeing Robbie walk up with twins beside him. Robbie straightened up from his throwing position, smiling as he faced his friends.

"Robbie!" They happily exclaimed in unison, as another teen with a black shirt cheered. "Robbie! Robbie!" He chanted.

"Hey guys! These are my pals from work, Dipper, and Mabel." Robbie announced, gesturing to the twins beside him.

"I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain! BLAH!" Dipper exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

"He's not much for first impressions." Mabel commented, as she pointed to herself. "Unlike this girl!"

All the teens only stared at her in response, clearly confused as silence came over them. She began to sweat, holding her position. "...this girl..." Mabel repeated, growing uncomfortable.

"So are you, like, babysitting, or-" The orange haired girl spoke up, leaning against the van. She took out the ax strapped to her back, skimming her finger across the surface of it. Mabel lowered her brow at the teen that stood in front of her. She had long, orange hair that extended down to her hips, as well as freckles that dotted her pale face. At the time, she was wearing a large green coat with white fur at the shoulders, a lime green shirt, jean shorts and cream-colored boots, complete with the green snow hat that rested on her head. Despite her rather intimidating appearance, she was definitely beautiful. If Mabel hadn't known better, she could've sworn the girl was ready to slice their heads off with the ax.

"Come on, Wendy!" Robbie scolded her. He then turned towards his friends, introducing them to the twins. "Guys, this is Lee and Nate." He exclaimed, pointing to two boys, whom jokingly punched each other.

"Tambry." He continued, pointing towards a girl with magenta-colored hair, whom was texting away on her phone. She didn't look up, simply outstretching her arm at the twins.

"Hey..." She greeted them.

"Thompson, who once ate a runover waffle for 50 cents." Robbie laughed, pointing towards the same large teen from earlier, whom had now put his shirt back on.

"Don't tell them that!" Thompson pleaded in embarrassment.

"And Wendy. You can probably figure her out." He finished, his gaze landing back on the orange-haired girl. Nothing but rudeness was written across her face, as she faced the twins.

"Yeah, I'm the girl who spray-painted the water tower." She coldly bragged to them.

"Oh, you mean the big muffin!" Mabel exclaimed, raising her finger up.

"Um, it's a giant explosion." Wendy offensively answered, glancing up towards the large water tower that jutted from behind the pine trees in the distance. The group all looked up at it, analyzing the red shape spray-painted across it.

"Hehe! Kinda does look like a muffin!" Lee exclaimed, as he and Nate started to laugh. Wendy lowered her brow, glancing at Mabel with murderous glare. Mabel smiled nervously in response.

"Let's hurry it up, guys. I got big plans for tonight!" Robbie exclaimed, as he clapped his hands. Everyone hopped into the car, Mabel being the last to enter. She grasped onto the metal handle at the front, before a sudden force pulled it back. Mabel released her grip as she looked up, coming face-to-face with a smirking Wendy.

"Sorry kid, I'll ride shotgun alright?" Wendy exclaimed, as she motioned towards the back door. Mabel bit her lip in response, hopping in the back of the van and taking a seat beside Dipper. Lee slammed the door shut, as Thompson started the car.

"Okay just, before we go, my mom said you guys aren't allowed to punch the roof anymore, so..." Thompson started. To his expectations, all of his friends began punching the roof.

"Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" His friends chanted. Thompson simply turned his gaze on the road, not even bothering to stop them. They all drove off, the sun starting to set.

Dipper analyzed his surroundings as Mabel bit on the bottom of her red marker, both clearly lost in thought. Upon seeing something on the door, Dipper grabbed Mabel's marker, popping off the lid. He crossed out a carved-in "YOU STINK!" on the car door, and wrote "You look nice today!" beneath it.

"Ha! This is gonna blow someone's mind!" Dipper exclaimed. His sister nudged him in response, clearly embarrassed. "Dipper, please!" She pleaded.

"What?" Dipper questioned mischievously. "Am I embarrassing you in front of your new BOYFRI-"

Before he could continue, Mabel slapped her hand on his mouth, preventing him from saying the rest. Immediately after feeling something wet, she pulled her hand away in disgust.

"Ugh! Did you just lick my hand?" She grimaced, as Dipper smiled in response.

* * *

The teens and twins grabbed onto the fence, staring at the shut-down convenient store in front of them. The building was rather small, with a brown roof and a half-working "Dusk 2 Dawn" sign atop. Puddles scattered the paring lot, the glow from nearby streetlights reflecting off them. If it's already ominous appearance wasn't enough, the fact that the store was abandon was already enough to send a shiver down Mabel's spine.

"There it is, fellas! The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!" Robbie slowly elaborated, smiling as he faced Mabel.

"Ha! Cool!" Lee and Nate both exclaimed. Even Dipper, unlike his twin, was already getting excited about breaking into the building.

"Neato!" Dipper chimed in.

Mabel frowned, slightly scared. For someone who enjoyed supernatural and paranormal hunting, especially after everything she's seen in her past three weeks in Gravity Rises, breaking into a haunted convenience store seemed more of a crime then fun. "W-Why'd they shut it down, was it like a health code violation, or-"

"TRY MURDER!" Nate responded.

"Some folks died in there, the place has been haunted ever since!" Lee elaborated, excitement written on his face as he glanced back at the convenience store.

"This town has such a colorful history!" Dipper happily added, smiling as he stared at the building.

"Wha... Are you guys serious?" Mabel asked, the corners of her mouth curled as she faced Robbie.

"Yeah! We're all gonna die!" Robbie teased, as he punched Mabel friendly, "Chill out kiddo! It's not as bad as it looks." He assured her.

Immediately after his comment, Mabel faced upward, reading a sign on the gate. Black bolded letters we're printed across it, warning no trespassers to enter. However, across the word "prosecuted," slashes of red—almost blood-looking—covered it with the word "DEAD."

* * *

Wendy and Nate were the last ones to hop down, as they joined the gang to glance up at a rather nervous Mabel. The gang had hopped the fence to other side, Mabel the only one left, clinging onto it fearfully.

"Come on, Mabel!" Robbie called. Mabel only nervously laughed in response, the sides of her mouth curling up.

"Okay Okay! J-Just g-gotta get a foothold..." Mabel exclaimed, brushing her foot at the side, hoping for it to cling onto one of the holes.

"Dude, your brother did it!" Wendy yelled to her, gesturing towards Dipper next to them. The boy was sprawled out across the floor, running sideways in a circle, while laying down.

"WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!" Dipper exclaimed, as he continued to spin on his side, in circles.

"Hey, you know what. Just... There you go." Lee exclaimed, as he climbed the fence and grabbed Mabel, tossing her off.

"Ha! S-sorry dude!" Lee apologized, hopping down himself as he re-joined his friends.

"Good job throwing the kid off the fence, genius!" Nate laughed.

"Your mom's a genius..." Lee playfully retorted.

The gang walked up towards the door, Wendy struggling as she attempted to pry them open. Robbie looked inside through the window, clearly amazed.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" He exclaimed, the sides of his hand pressed against the glass.

"I think it's, it's stuck!" Wendy exclaimed, as she continued to pull on the handles. Mabel walked up to the gang, raising her finger up.

"Let me take a crack at it!" Mabel asked.

"Oh yeah. I can't get in, but I'm sure Junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules!" Wendy laughed, turning to face the girl as she planted her hands on her hips. Robbie frowned, lowering his brow at the scene.

"Come on, leave her alone. She's just a little kid." He exclaimed, gesturing towards her. Striking a chord in her, Mabel frowned, a sharp pang of hurt spreading throughout her. So Robbie thought she was just a little kid?

Well, she could fix it.

Mabel's sadness was replaced by determination, as she straightened out her shirt, her expression changing into a confident one as she faced ahead. She walked towards the side of the building, hopping onto the dumpster as she climbed onto the buildings roof, the teens and her brother watching her in shock as she headed for a vent.

"Whoa kid, what are you doing?" Tambry yelled out. Mabel walked up to the vent, repeatedly attempting to pry it off. With no other choice, she clenched her fist, punching it clean off as she climbed inside.

"Go Mabel! Punch that metal thing!" Dipper cheered, throwing his arms in the air as he smiled at his sister.

"Hey Mabel, take it easy!" Robbie yelled out, worried as Mabel disappeared into the vent. Wendy mischievously smirked, as she faced the gang, her arms crossed.

"Who wants to bet she doesn't make it?" She asked. Immediately following her comment, the shops door flew open, Mabel walking out. Wendy faced her in shock, as Mabel smiled, gesturing inward as she held open the door. The teens positively mumbled among themselves, as they walked upward. Wendy watched them, slightly frowning as she followed.

"Good call inviting this little maniac!" Lee commented as he walked in. Even Tambry, whom never payed any interest in anything besides her phone, smiled as she followed close behind him.

"Your new name is Dr. Funtimes!" Nate exclaimed, following them in. Dipper followed close behind, raising his hand up at Mabel. The girl didn't even need to open her eyes to know what her twin was doing, as she simply reached out of her hand, high-fiving him. Wendy followed close behind, slightly rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Nice work!" Robbie complimented her, as he lightly punched her arm. Mabel smiled happily to herself at the gesture, as she quickly followed them inside.

"Do you guys really think it's haunted?" Thompson asked.

"Na! Thompson are you kidding me?" Nate responded. The gang looked around, attempting to decide what to do next.

Unknown to them, the sign reading "We're Open!" was turned over by a mysterious force, now reading "Get Lost! We're Closed!" as the door lightly slammed shut.

* * *

The gang all looked around in amazement, oohing and ahhing at the darkened and abandoned store. A small spider dipped down from the ceiling, as the group split apart, looking around.

"Whoa man, it's even creepier than I imagined!" Robbie commented, as he walked down one aisle, Wendy and Mabel next to him. Dipper pressed his finger on a dusty change slot, picking some dust up as he traced down it. Analyzing his finger, he leaned in to lick it.

"Yep. It's dust." He confirmed, smiling.

Mabel walked towards a newsstand, picking up an incredibly dusty newspaper in it, the title reading "USA WEEK." She dusted off the cover, the date reading May 2, 1995, which was only four years before she and Dipper were born. Beneath it, the subtitle read "Cheese Crust Pizza Declared Delicious."

"Hey dude, where do you think they keep the dead bodies?" Lee asked Nate, as the two walked down another aisle themselves. Nate slightly chuckled, shoving his friend playfully.

"Shut up, man!" Nate exclaimed.

"Guys, check it out!" Robbie called out, pointing towards a few light switches. "You think these still work?"

Robbie turned on the three switches, as all the lights flickered on, some machines starting to run again. The teens chattered in amazement, as Robbie leaned against the ATM machine, smiling.

"Jackpot!" Dipper exclaimed in victory, watching as the lights glimmered on.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Mabel asked him, glancing upward.

"Anything we want." Robbie declared. Hearing his sentence, both the twins looked at each other, clearly excited. Soon enough, the gang was fast at work trashing the store, as they stole some food, engaged in food fights, and even popped some mints in soda, allowing it to erupt. Dipper excitedly ran down one aisle, before making a sharp turn, stopping in front of a stand as he awed in amazement. The stand was yellow and pink, bags of powdered candy filling it, with a dog mascot above. There were yellow banners across the side, reading "DO NOT SELL."

"Oh my Gosh! Smile Dip! I thought this stuff was banned in America!" Dipper exclaimed in amazement, grabbing a bag as he analyzed it. A voice triggered him to glance upward, as his sister came into view, now standing in front of him.

"Maybe they had a good reason." Mabel commented, raising her eyebrow up as her brother sat down, holding the bagged powdery-candy in his hands. A balloon then went flying towards the two, hitting Mabel in the face. She laughed, running up to the teens to join in on their balloon fight.

Dipper smiled as he grabbed the stick from the top, dipping it inside the package. He pulled it out, now tons of sparkly, pink powdered candy on it. He stared at the now powdered stick for a few seconds, before glancing towards the bag, chugging the whole thing down his throat.

* * *

"Hey come here we got it ready!" Nate called out.

"Whatever it is I'll do it!" Thompson responded, running up to Nate. Just above him, Mabel and Robbie sat on a blue shelf, both eating ice pops. Robbie laughed, watching his friend run off.

"Thompson!" He chanted, as he turned to face Mabel. "Mabel, this night is like, legendary." He told her.

"Really?" Mabel enthusiastically asked him.

"Just look around. The gang is bonding." Robbie exclaimed, pointing towards Wendy, Thompson, and Nate, watching as Wendy poured ice into his pants. The three, even Thompson himself, all laughed in response.

"I've never even seen Tambry look up from her phone this long." Robbie continued, pointing towards Tambry. The girl attempted to act like she's was bored out of her mind as she texted away on her phone, but glanced up for a second with interest sparking in her eyes, before glancing back down.

"And your brother seems to be going nuts with that Smile Dip." Robbie finished, pointing towards a rather dazed Dipper. Dipper leaned against the Smile Dip stand, pink powder covering his aqua shirt with pink, orange, and yellow stripes across the center, a music emblem in the middle. The candy was even blended in his hair and all around the exterior of his mouth. He appeared sick, as he clutched onto his stomach.

"Ugh, maybe I've had too much. What do you think?" The boy groaned, turning sideways. He hallucinated a large, bright colored valley that continued to change colors, the Smile Dip dog mascot next to him, speaking gibberish. Crazy pop music played in the background, rather loudly.

"Would you like to eat my candy paws?" Another Flavor Pup asked, walking up to him, gesturing out his paw.

"Of course you little angel!" Dipper responded in a dazed tone, grabbing onto the paw as he chewed it. Back in reality, Dipper's eyes were wide, his arms slightly outstretched as he slowly bit the air. Robbie and Mabel watched him briefly, before Robbie turned to face Mabel.

"You know Mabel, I wasn't sure if you could hang with our crew at first, but you're surprisingly mature for your age." Robbie happily exclaimed, pointing his ice pop towards her.

"Yes, yes I am." Mabel confidently replied, raising the ice pop towards her face. Missing her mouth, she smeared some of the ice cream on her face, before trying again. Suddenly, a voice triggered her and Robbie to glance downward, towards Lee, Thompson, and Nate.

"Hey guys! We need more ice!" Lee asked, as he attempted to stuff some more ice cubes down Thompson's pants. Mabel hopped off the counter, throwing her ice pop away.

"I'm on it!" Mabel yelled back, as she ran towards an ice freezer. Opening the door, she picked up a bag of ice, before looking upward. To her shook, a floating monster with a single brain, a bundle of nerves that resembled the human nervous system, and a pair of eyes was floating above the ice bags. The monster rolled it's eyes back, popping them towards Mabel. Without thinking, the girl hastily threw the bag of ice away, screaming as she slammed the cooler door shut. The ice sprawled all over the floor, as Mabel pressed her back against the door, breathing heavily. Nervously, she slowly gestured her hand outward, prying the door open again to look back up at the monster.

Only it wasn't there.

Mabel raised her eyebrow in confusion as she raised up her finger, before a group of voices made it's way towards her. Mabel turned, coming face-to-face with the teens as they walked up to her. Embarrassed, she once again curled the sides of her mouth, shutting the cooler's door closed.

"What was that? I thought I heard some lady screaming back here." Lee exclaimed.

"You freakin' out, kid?" Nate asked Mabel, jazzing out his hands.

"Uh, no. I'm cool. Everything's cool." Mabel reassured them, flailing her arms dramatically as she nervously smiled, twitching her eye.

"Then what's all this about?" Wendy asked her in confusion, pointing towards the spilled ice on the floor.

"That's uh, um uh...hey look! Dancy Pants Revolution! The game that tricks people into exercising!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing towards a machine in the distance. The teens all mumbled excitedly to themselves, running off the play the game as Mabel stayed put.

"Heh heh, yeah lets all- let's go play that." Mabel nervously exclaimed, raising her fist in the air as she twitched her eyes. She turned up to face the cooler again, before running off, joining the teens as they played on the video game.

* * *

The group watched as Thompson, rather terribly, played Dancy Pants Revolution, Lee and Nate cheering "Go!" as he danced. Mabel remained stiffened and thoughtful from earlier, her mind racing. Suddenly, Robbie nudged her, catching her attention.

"Wow. He's really terrible at this." Robbie commented, as he continued to watch his friend.

"Heh heh, yeah. That's, that's great." Mabel nervously agreed, before turning to face the glass doors. To her shook, the reflections of Robbie, Wendy, Tambry, and herself were replaced by skeletons, as they turned their heads towards her. Mabel cringed slightly, rubbing her eyes in desperation, now seeing normal reflections on the window.

"I'll be right back." Mabel explained, running off.

* * *

Mabel grasped onto the phone cord, the phone dialing out as it continued to ring. With nobody answering, she began to grow nervous, sweat rolling from her forehead to her cheek.

"Come on, Grunkle Ford, pick up! Ugh, what is he doing!?" Mabel exclaimed in annoyance. Giving up, she let go of the phone, allowing it to rock back and fourth as it dangled from the cord. Mabel walked towards her brother, whom had his back turned, as he faced the Smile Dip stand as he sat on the floor.

"Dipper, I need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted convenience store, I can't get a hold of Grunkle Ford, and if I say anything about it to any of these guys they'll just think I'm a scared little kid or something!" Mabel complained, as she paced back and fourth. Dipper only gurgled in response, prompting his twin to turn around in confusion.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, concerned.

The powder covered all of the boy's clothes, hair, and face. His eyes were an unusual color of green, and his pupils were shrunken. He trembled, some powder foaming out of his mouth, still hallucinating like he was earlier.

* * *

 _"The future! ...is in the past! Onwards Aoshima!" Dipper exclaimed, pointing forwards as he rode on a large dolphin with muscular arms, as it flew threw the air. The dolphin spun around, growing extra arms and mouths. The mouths spat out rainbows, as a car siren could be heard in the distance, ringing on repeat._

* * *

"Dipper! How many of these did you eat!?" Mabel frantically exclaimed, clutching her twin by his arms as she shook him.

"Beleven.. teen.." Dipper answered, in a dazed tone.

"Oh man." Mabel exclaimed, dropping her brother as she shook her hands, sweating once again. "Oh man, oh man, oh man."

* * *

Wendy laughed, as she scratched out a few lottery tickets. Dropping her coin, she headed in the direction where it rolled, proceeding to pick it up. Before she did, something prompted her to stop, taking her by brief shock.

"Whoa guys, you might wanna see this." Wendy called for her friends. The gang, excluding Dipper, all crowded the area Wendy was standing in. Taped lines in the shape of two humans were drawn on the floor, beside each other.

"Then the rumors are true!" Lee exclaimed. Robbie joined beside him, raising his hand up in shock. Mabel only gulped in fear, sweat pouring down her face.

"Dude, I dare you to lie down in it." Wendy commented, glancing at Lee.

"Good idea!" Lee responded, as he turned towards Nate, elbowing him, "Go lie down in it!"

"I'm a dead body, look!" Nate imitated, as he prepared to step into the tape markings. Before he could, Mabel outstretched her arms, stopping the scene.

"Wait! Maybe let's not do that." Mabel protested, placing her hands on her hips as she turned to face the rest of the gang.

"This girl's scared!" Lee teased, pointing towards her.

"All I'm saying is, why tempt the fates? I mean.. What if this place really is... haunted?" Mabel exclaimed, cringing as she closed her eyes shut. Slowly opening one of them, she faced the teens, whom all had disapproving looks on their faces.

"Boo! Ah c'mon!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, take it down a notch, Captain Buzzkill!" Wendy commented.

"I thought I was Dr. Funtimes." Mabel questioned.

"Well, you're acting like Captain Buzzkill!" Wendy answered, as she turned to face the other teens, "Right?"

All the teens nodded in agreement, except for Robbie, whom clutched onto his arm, remorseful.

"Yeah, little bit." He muttered, glancing away. Mabel frowned at his comment, slightly saddened.

"Status update: trapped in store with insane 9-year old." Tambry texted aloud, not even looking up from her phone.

"I'm not a 9-year-old!" Mabel angrily retorted, backing up as she plopped down, lying in the tape markings. "I'm 13! Technically a teen!"

To everyone's shock, a sudden yellow glow traced around the tape markings Mabel was lying in, causing all the lights to flicker out. Tambry suddenly disappeared from the scene, dropping her phone. Mabel picked it up, reading the message on it aloud.

"Status update: AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" She read. The gang all looked up, seeing Tambry stuck inside a black-and-white security camera screen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tambry yelled through it, pounding on the glass. The gang all screamed in response, taken by shock.

"Tambry! Tambry!" Robbie called out to her, in distress.

"Can you hear us!?" Mabel yelled to her. To her dismay, Tambry only looked around in confusion.

"What are we supposed to do!?" Nate panicked.

"I don't know man! I don't know!" Lee responded, panicking himself.

"Let's just go already!" Wendy pleaded, pointing towards the glass doors.

"Thompson!" Robbie called, glancing at his friend, whom was still playing on Dancy Pants Revolution. "Wait! I've almost got the high score!" Thompson responded.

Just then, the same aqua and white glow that took Tambry appeared around him, as he dissolved away. The teens were all taken by complete shock, as Thompson reappeared in the games screen.

"Uh? What?" Thompson questioned, looking at his surroundings.

"It's time to shake what your mama gave you!" The machine exclaimed, as it began shooting arrows downward, which continued to hit Thompson.

"No! So many arrows!" The boy pleaded.

"You're a dance machine!" The machine exclaimed.

"No! _You're_ a dance machine!" Thompson responded, as he began to cry as more arrows struck him.

"Oh no!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Thompson!" Robbie called for him, shocked.

"Forget them! Let's go!" Wendy yelled, pointing towards the wide-open doors. Right after she finished her sentence, the doors slammed shut, as Robbie ran up, trying to pry them back open.

"What the..." Robbie commented, turning to face them again. "Guys... It's locked!"

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Wendy hollered, grabbing the cash register behind her as she tossed at the doors. A mysterious green force consumed the cash register, flashing, as it scared Robbie, Lee, and Nate.

"Everybody, wait! Whatever's doing this has to have some kind of reason!" Mabel yelled, as she opened the journal and flipped to the ghost page. "Maybe if we can figure out what it is, they'll let us out of here!"

"Uh-uh they'll let us out of here!" Wendy mocked, sarcastically. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense!"

"I don't know guys, maybe she's got a point!" Robbie reasoned.

"Yeah right, I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!" Lee sarcastically added, before the same aqua glow circled him, as he dissolved. He re-appeared on a cereal brand box called "Lee's,"where a Toucan mascot began moving his spoon.

"I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" The Toucan exclaimed, as he began stabbing Lee with the spoon, whom screamed in response.

"Lee! Okay, okay.. I'm with you kid! 100%, man!" Nate yelled, taking off his hat as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, backing up. Suddenly, Dipper arose from behind the counter, with the white and aqua aura circling him. His eyes were completely white, and he appeared to be floating, his arms outstretched to the sides.

"Welcome." A deep voice of a man declared, coming from Dipper as his body flew above the shelves, staring at the teenagers. The gang all screamed in response, as Mabel pointed in fear.

"They got Dipper!" Mabel yelled, frantically.

"Welcome to your graves, young trespassers." The voice said once again, as Dipper, or rather his body now in a possessed state, began kicking his legs and laughing, holding his stomach.

"We're super sorry for hanging out in your store!" Robbie frantically apologized, one of his hands on his forehead. Wendy nodded in agreement, too freaked out to say anything.

"Yeah! Can we just go now and leave forever?" Mabel yelled, trembling as she pointed to the door.

"Well... okay. You're free to go." The ghost possessing Dipper exclaimed, opening the door, as he flew above the teenagers. "But before you leave, hot dogs are now half off. I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!" The ghost chuckled, using Dipper's body to gesture towards the hot dogs. Wendy and Nate both screamed in fear, running towards the exit. The ghost slammed the door shut, as he lowered his brow, or rather, Dipper's.

"Just let us out of here already!" Nate snapped back, angrily trying to charge towards the ghost. Wendy pulled him back, hoping he'd get the message to tone down his behavior.

"I don't like your tone!" The ghost boomed. Dipper's eyes began glowing, and the same aura erupted around Nate, levitating him. Nate dissolved, reappearing in the hot dog stove, turning with the rest.

"No! I'M A HOT DOG!" Nate cried out, as he spun with the rest.

"It begins." The ghost exclaimed, as Dipper's hair rose up, seemingly as if something was pulling it upward. His eyes continued to glow, as the ghost levitated everything around him. Mabel only stared at her possessed brother, before finding herself arise from the ground and land on the ceiling. The security camera screen holding Tambry crashed next to her, as she dodged out of the way, watching as several items fell. A bag of chips hit Robbie's head, prompting him to rub it in pain.

"Welcome to your home for all eternity!" The ghost growled from a now upside-down Dipper, who was still floating as several items crashed around them.

"Mabel, what do we do?!" Robbie asked, as a soda machine floated towards him from behind. Without thinking, Mabel grasped him, and yelled.

"DUCK!" She screamed, pulling him down. To their luck, the machine flew right over their heads.

"Quick! In there!" Robbie screamed, pointing towards a tipped over ice machine. The two made their way through the havoc of objects flying in random places, hopping into the small ice slot and shutting the door, panting for air.

"What do they want from us?!" Robbie asked.

"Revenge, I guess?" Mabel reasoned.

"What did we do wrong?" Robbie asked, a mix of confusion and fear in his voice.

"Okay, let's try to figure out the pattern here. Why was each person taken? Tambry was texting, Thompson was playing a video game, Lee was being sarcastic; it doesn't make any sense!" Mabel yelled, shrugging, as she buried her head into her arms.

"Yeah! I mean, those are all just normal teenage things." Robbie added, as he placed his hands on his cheeks, frowning. Mabel glanced back up, in realization. "Robbie, say that last part again." She asked.

"Normal teenage things?" Robbie questioned, shrugging.

"Of course! Stay here until I get back!" Mabel exclaimed, kicking open the freezer door as she crawled out.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Robbie called to her, frantically.

Mabel crawled through the wreckage, before spotting her twin, in the middle of it all. A tornado of objects spun around the possessed Dipper, as Mabel got up, determined, facing him.

"Hey ghost!" Mabel yelled, pointing at him. The ghost turned Dipper's head completely backwards, before turning the rest of his body. He levitated Mabel, whom faced her brother.

"I've got something to tell you! I'm not a teenager!" Mabel hollered.

The glow around Dipper's eyes suddenly faded away, and all the items he was levitating dropped, including Mabel. Following the action, Dipper's pupils returned back to normal, and the glow around him was gone. He was still floating in mid-air, squinting his eyes forward, clearly tired and also confused.

"Hohoho! Well why didn't you say so?" The ghost joyfully exclaimed, appearing in his true form. He appeared to be an elderly citizen, and the name tag on his apron read "Pa." His wife, whom was also a ghost, appeared beside him. The male ghost was holding Dipper up by his hair. The boy just stared at the ghost holding him, beyond confused at what was happening. He then dropped Dipper, allowing him to freely fall the the ground, no longer taking possession of him.

"WAAH!" Dipper yelled, plummeting into a pile of candy. The boy got up, placing his hand on his forehead in pain.

"Ohhh..." He groaned.

"How old did you say you were?" Pa asked Mabel, much more passively.

"I'm..." Mabel muttered, glancing at Robbie and back at the ghosts. "I'm twelve, technically not a teen." She exclaimed, reluctantly.

"When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!" Ma exclaimed, hands on hips in a gravelly voice.

"Always sassafrassin' costumers with their boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants!" Pa muttered, clenching his fist as he recalled the memory. "So we decided to up and ban them! But they retaliated with this new fangled rap music."

"The lyrics, they were so, hateful!" Ma exclaimed, disturbed. "It was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks! That's why we hate teenagers so much! Don't we, honey?" She ended, rather brightly. Her and her husband began to nuzzle noses, as Mabel spoke up.

"But they're my friends, isn't there anything I can do to, help them?" Mabel asked, stretching her arms outwards.

"There is one thing. Do you know any funny little dances?" Pa asked, shaking his fingers, his other arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

"Uh... is there anything else I can do?" Mabel asked, as she glanced at Robbie for a quick second, raising her finger up.

"NOOOO!" Pa boomed, igniting himself on fire.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! Um... Well, I do know..." Mabel started, reluctantly, "the Lamby Lamby Dance. Bu-but I can't really do it, without a lamb costume!" She placed her hands on her hips, assuming she had gotten out of the deal. Pa snapped his fingers, and a lamb costume immediately appeared on Mabel.

"Oh, well... there it is." Mabel exclaimed, as she got in her starting pose, and began singing.

" _Wellll..._

 _Who wants a Lamby lamby lamby? I do! I do!_

 _So go up and greet your Mammy mammy mammy! Hi there! Hi there!_ "

Robbie watched her in a mix of shock and delight, smiling wide, trying to contain himself from laughing.

"Yes, Yes! More! MORE!" Pa exclaimed in excitement, as Ma clasped her hands in delight.

" _So march march march around the daisies..._

 _Don't don't don't you forget about the babies!_ " Mabel ended, sweating as she winked, poking her cheek.

"That was so fine, girly dancin' kid! Your friends are free." Pa exclaimed, as he opened the door. Mabel nervously smiled, now back in her normal clothes.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about us coming back, so..." She started. The ghosts then disappeared, the whole store reversing itself, everything falling off the ceiling and back on the floor. All the teens, now free, got up from separate areas, as Mabel walked up to her twin.

"Ugghh... I'm never gonna eat or do anything ever again." Dipper groaned, holding onto his stomach as he got up. Mabel leaned down, grabbing a half-eaten bag of Smile Dip off the floor.

"Hey! There's still some left!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing at it.

"EVIL!" Dipper yelled, getting up as he slapped the candy out of Mabel's hands.

All the other teens sat in-front of Robbie, criss-crossed, as Robbie crossed his arms.

"What-what happened after everything went crazy?" Lee asked, shrugging.

"You are not going to believe it! The ghosts appeared, and Mabel had to..." Robbie trailed off from his laughter, seeing Mabel staring at him, embarrassed. Robbie lowered his brow in empathy, as he turned back to his friends, "Uh, and uh, Mabel just grabbed a bat, and just started beating ghosts down, left and right, and the ghost got all scared, and ran away like a couple of little girls, it was insane!" He finished.

"Alright! Dr. Funtimes!" Nate cheered. The other teens, even Wendy, were nodding approvingly, mumbling positively about her. Robbie then turned to Mabel with a smile, zipping his fingers, the same way Mabel had earlier to him. She smiled gratefully, returning the gesture.

* * *

"Well, I'm probably scarred for life." Robbie commented. They were all back outside in the street, the other teens all asleep in the van. Mabel and Robbie stood outside, chatting.

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy." Mabel agreed.

"I think I'll go stare at a wall for a while and RETHINK EVERYTHING. Hey, next time we hang out, let's stay at the Mystery Shack. Okay?" Robbie requested.

"Next time? Yah! Let's, let's hang out at the Shack! Yeah... " Mabel nervously stuttered, backing up as she hopped into the van. Before she closed the door, she stared at the convenient store, smiling.

"Next time..." She happily whispered, as she slammed the van door shut. Thompson started the car, driving off.

"OHHHHH..." Dipper groaned, as he clutched his stomach. He looked at the "you look nice today!" comment he wrote on the door earlier, narrowing his eyes. "What kind of sick joke is this?" He asked. The van then completely drove away from the store, as the convenient stores lights flickered off, appearing peaceful as it was before.

* * *

 **RQZDUGV DRVKLPD!**

 **(Authors note: And it's done! I feel as if the writing style in this one was pretty weak, which was the main reason I put off from writing it for so long (although I didn't have much time to anyway.) Any errors I'll correct overtime. R** **eviews are appreciated, new chapter next week!)**


	6. Author's Note

_**Hey, guys!**_

 ** _So, as most of you noticed, I haven't really updated this story in quite a while. Over the past few months I've been directing plays, attended my graduation, worked on art commissions and this is all on top of balancing three roleplay accounts and a confessions one. Point is, in the meantime, I've... sorta lost interest in not only Gravity Rises, but Gravity Falls in general._**

 ** _I'm really upset I have to make an announcement like this but I don't want to keep you guys anxiously waiting if another chapter might never come. The issue is, writing isn't exactly my thing but I've always adored drawing and have been doing it for so long that it makes more sense I'd focus on it instead. Even if I lost a bit of interest in writing, it doesn't mean I'm abandoning this fanfiction. I have about half of the next chapter written out and I will finish it, but the point is—I don't know when. I can't promise a date. You guys need to understand it may take a few months or maybe even until next year._**

 ** _Anyway, yeah. In a few weeks I'll be starting high school and community work, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to update this. I know it's kind of random I'm posting this at the end of my summer break, but I wanted to post this today in particular because this was suppose to be the day (my friends birthday lmao) where I promised myself I'd finish the fanfiction. Regardless, thank you for being patient and sticking with me through these past months._**

 ** _Remember_** ** _—the end is only the beginning. ;)_**

 ** _(P.S: When I update it eventually, I'll replace this A/N with the chapter, by the way! I don't like author notes cluttered around between chapters, haha.)_**


End file.
